


A Beautiful Day to Make a Discovery

by 7thChakraClearing



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, G-Ri - Fandom, Nyongtory - Fandom, Todae- Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Nyongtory, Porn, Sexual Creativity, Slash, Smut, non-con sex elements, straight up male on male sex, three-way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChakraClearing/pseuds/7thChakraClearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong & Seungri find themselves with time on their hands, and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional work, loosely based on events that may have happened. Artistic license has been taken with the order of events and time frame, although the generic time frame is during the Alive Tour. Having no actual knowledge of any real facts behind closed doors, this is one writer's speculations of possibilities, no more. Please do not assume anything I write is factual or represents actual dialog or relationships. There are definite elements of pure fantasy, here.  
> That being said, Thanks for reading, and have a good time!

It was a quiet afternoon between shows. The Big Bang members had all gone different directions. The hotel they were staying in suited their tastes: fancy décor, unusual chairs for TOP, beautiful scenery for Jiyong, a bar and karaoke for Seungri. Daesung and Youngbae weren’t picky as long as the food was good, so everyone was happy.

Jiyong made his way back to the hotel room, pass-key in hand. He wondered where his little panda had gone off to while he’d been lost in his music. It hit him that way sometimes; he had to write when the music was in his head, and then when he “came to” he would be alone. He sighed, thinking that this was another holiday he would spend chasing after the man he loved, always one step behind as the party rolled on in front of him. Well, he’d take a quick shower and go see who he could find.

He swiped the key-card, unlocking the door with a quiet snick. He stepped inside and removed his shoes. As he was lining them up carefully to the side, he heard a quiet groan come from the bedroom. Jiyong’s eyebrows arched up, and he held his head cocked to the side, listening. Maybe Seungri had come back to take a nap and wasn’t feeling well.

A little smile on his face, anticipating seeing his panda sooner than expected, GD rose and walked to the other room, but stopped again right outside the door when he heard another groan, this one ending in a sigh. A perplexed line between his brows, Jiyong pushed open the door to the room, not sure why he was moving so quietly, but feeling like he was walking into the middle of a secret.

He saw the bed, which had all the sheets piled up on one side. The blankets were lying in a heap on the floor and his good suit which he’d brought for the party tonight had been thrown over a chair. In the middle of the bed, king of the hill, was Seungri, naked as the day he was born, legs splayed out and hand busy stroking what seemed to be a very manly erection.

Jiyong popped his head back so as to not be seen. He wondered if he should just go back out (he probably should, he argued with himself), but then he heard a little keening whine and had to see again. Seungri was lying on his back, his eyes closed, teeth biting his lip. The intense concentration on his face was something he’d seen before, mostly in dance practice when he wanted to get a move just right. But this time, Jiyong was drawn to the need he saw there, the desire.

He licked his lips, and felt the blood pool in his cock as it slowly started to stiffen. He gripped the door jamb, fighting with himself. Should he? Shouldn’t he? He ground his teeth down on his lip and took a quick gulp of air. What would Seungri say if he went in there? Seungri could get mean when he was angry. And, he didn’t even like people to talk to him about sex, not since the scandal he’d been in a year ago.

Jiyong’s eyes were drawn to Seungri’s hand moving up and down his rigid shaft. His mouth watered, and he licked his lips. His knuckles turned white on the door-jamb, but this was a battle his rational mind was not going to win. He took a deep breath and, moving as if this was a normal thing, sauntered into the room. Seungri didn’t even look up. Jiyong set his chin and marched over to the bed, leaning over Seungri’s dick even as he eased next to Seungri's writhing body.

“What?” Seungri’s eyes popped open to see Jiyong letting a line of spit drip from his mouth down onto Seungri’s cock. Seungri’s jaw hung loose in stunned amazement, and he watched Jiyong follow the spit down with his mouth, softly taking Seungri’s head in between his lips and sucking lightly. “Fuck!” Seungri gave up questioning, deciding he must be having a fantasy and went with the rush of feelings spiraling out of his dick.

“Fuck, yah,” he said, and put his hands onto Jiyong’s head, pushing him firmly down, until his whole cock was inside Jiyong’s mouth. Jiyong ran his tongue around the base of Seungri’s cock and grasped him firmly with his hand, squeezing gently with his long composer’s fingers. “Ooooh, yah, right there, Ji.”

Jiyong finally looked up at Seungri, their eyes meeting. He pushed his mouth down again, holding Seungri’s eyes the whole time and Seungri thought, “This is what the fans mean when they say G-Dragon eye-fucked them.”  Jiyong pumped his hand up and down Seungri's shaft and sucked hard on the crown.  Seungri groaned and threw his head back, panting, but still seeing Jiyong in his mind, beautiful brown eyes staring into his soul, looking like he owned him. And, maybe he did.

The pleasure was building in his groin. He moaned loudly and suddenly felt a warm tongue teasing at his lips. He opened his mouth and the warmth slipped inside his lips and felt cautiously around his teeth. He slipped his tongue onto it, rubbing it carefully, then with more passion.

“Fuck this,” he thought, and grabbed Jiyong by the back of the neck and the ass at the same time, crushing him to him, and bringing a knee up hard against Jiyong’s cock. “Ooohh,” Jiyong moaned into his mouth. Seungri continued to grind his leg against Jiyong until he was rubbing against him helplessly.

Seungri grabbed Jiyong’s pants and yanked them off, then threw them and his shirt onto the floor. He kissed Jiyong again, a big wet sloppy full-tongue kiss, then he brought his fingers up to Jiyong’s mouth. He seemed to know what to do, slathering Seungri's fingers with spit. Seungri smiled and snaked his fingers down the crease in Jiyong’s ass, then carefully into his hole.

Jiyong’s breath caught, and he leaned into the hand, clutching hard to Seungri’s shoulders. “Yes, like that,” Ji moaned, pushing against Seungri's hand and narrowing his eyes in concentration. Seungri was fascinated by Jiyong’s face as he pushed his slick fingers in and out of his hole.

Jiyong had always been his leader, the one to tell him what to do and how to do it. He’d been his mother when he’d cried for his family and his father when he’d needed to be disciplined. But, he’d never given up control like this to him before, and not with such naked abandon and surrender written all over his angelically beautiful face.

He pumped his fingers harder, adding one finger at a time until they were all in, and Jiyong was flushed and sweaty. Seungri kissed the tip of Jiyong’s nose and smiled when Jiyong's eyes flew open to meet his.

Jiyong reached up and grabbed Seungri by the neck, nibbling on Seungri's lips, then forcing his tongue in and wrapping it around Seungri's.  He reached his free hand down and grabbed Seungri's dick, pulling on it hard.

“Aahh,” Seugri hissed, then grabbed Jiyong by the hips and rolled him onto his back. He got up on his knees, grabbing Jiyong’s leg and holding it in the air as he pushed his aching cock into the small hole. Jiyong groaned, and pushed back against him, eyes closing as he rode back and forth. Seungri reached down and clamped onto one of Jiyong's nipples, pulling it out and twisting it, rolling it between his fingers.

“Oooohhh” Ji moaned, and Seungri tweaked his fingers harder before reaching down to grasp Jiyong’s twitching cock. “More,” Ji grunted and jumped as Seungri found his sweet spot. Jiyong started to whine, a low keening as he rocked back and forth and Seungri slammed into him over and over.

“Seungri,” Jiyong moaned, and their eyes met again and held, sweetness overpowering them both as they climaxed.  Seungri slumped down over Jiyong, his arms coming around to hold him tenderly, Jiyong nuzzling his face in close to Seungri's neck.

Jiyong kissed him and breathed softly into his shoulder, then he bit down and sucked, marking Seungri so he wouldn't forget him. Seungri grunted, close to sleep, and moaned.  Jiyong pressed his cheek onto Seungri's chest.  From within the haze in his brain, Seungri heard, “Love me?” in a small muffled voice.

Seungri grunted again, pretending to not hear, and snuggling close to him. Jiyong’s desperate little, “Love me,” had woken him up though, and his brain had started cycling around, turning that thought over.

“Love him?” he wondered. Did he love him? He decided to leave that thought for another time as sleep overcame him again, and he slipped into a light doze. He barely heard Jiyong’s sigh as he snuggled close to him, and fell asleep.


	2. Seungri Discovers his Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Seungri lets the power he has over Jiyong go to his head

Seungri woke to find Jiyong draped all over him.  It was rather like being caught in a net, with Jiyong’s leg thrown over his legs, his arms wrapped around him and his neck tucked under his chin. 

He smiled tenderly and brushed Jiyong’s hair back from his forehead.  Hair so soft, skin so smooth.  He slid his hand down Jiyong’s neck, grasping it to pull him up for a kiss.  Jiyong gasped as he woke up and found himself eye to eye with a hungry Seungri just as Seungri’s lips possessed his and devoured him.

Jiyong moaned, pressing his sensitive nipples against Seungri’s chest and rubbing against him.  Seungri’s kisses turned to bites as he nipped down Jiyong’s neck, then clamped hard down on the sensitive skin between neck and shoulder, and sucked all the skin into his mouth.

“Aaahhhh” Jiyong moaned, and scraped his fingers down Seungri’s back, grabbing him by the hips, and thrusting his growing dick hard against Seungri’s.  They ground against each other, biting and sucking bare skin.

Seugri growled and flipped Jiyong over onto his belly, forcing his arms up over his head and pinning him to the bed while Jiyong wiggled like a snake.  Seungri wet his fingers, and forced them into Jiyong.  Jiyong’s head thrashed from side to side and he moaned loudly while bucking into Seungri’s hand.

Seungri grabbed Jiyong by the hips and hauled him up, pushing his head down into the covers.  He gave a stroke to Jiyong’s trembling hole, then drove himself in, hearing Ji’s squeak with satisfaction.  He rode him deeper and deeper, hands bruising Jiyong’s hips.

From inside the covers he heard the muffled “Oh, oh, oh” of Jiyong’s pleasure and it drove him hotter.  Seungri’s eyes glinted, and a switch flipped in his head.  He smiled in his power to master Jiyong, his leader, the man he’d made a god in his youth.

He grabbed Jiyong by the hair, and pulled until his back arched.  “Who’s the leader now, Jiyong?” he asked him.  “Who’s the boss?” 

“You,” Jiyong panted out, a tear sliding down his face.  “Me.  Damn right me,” Seungri said.  Seungri leaned as close as he could get to Jiyong’s face while pulling back even harder.  Jiyong’s breath caught.

“I want you to suck me.  I want you to take it all and to swallow it, and I don’t care if you come or not.  How about that?”

Jiyong’s face was flushed.  “Yes,” he said, “Yes, yes.  I want you to come, and I don’t care if I do.  Let me?” His voice was small and vulnerable.  Seungri couldn’t help thinking how beautiful he was in his weakness.

Seungri released his hair, and Jiyong pulled off him, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his cock.  Jiyong looked up at him with big eyes, reproachfully, then slid his mouth down Seungri, riding him up and down.

“Wet, warm, tight” was all Seungri could think.  He fisted his hand in Jiyong’s hair and pushed him down over and over until he was slamming into Jiyong’s mouth.  “Yessss,” he bit out, and slammed harder until his sudden release had him falling over and holding Jiyong by the shoulders.

In a daze, he watched Jiyong licking all the wet off his penis, a string of cum hanging between his red lips and his shaft.  Then Jiyong took a sheet and tenderly wiped him dry before rubbing his face all over the softening dick.

Seungri groaned and fell into the bed.  Jiyong smiled and curled up into him, his untamed dick hard against Seungri’s leg.

Seungri tried to block it out, to go back to sleep now that his body was relaxed.  But, when he let his mind wander, he saw Jiyong looking up at him reproachfully, and the guilt was driving him crazy.  Wasn’t this what he wanted?  To own a little of that power that G-dragon had in the world?  To own a piece of G-dragon?

“But, what if he’s not G-dragon?” a little voice asked.  “What if he’s just Kwon Jiyong?  Who wants the best for all of us? and is so gentle he would never hurt anyone?”

He heard a grunt as Jiyong moved and felt the slap of his full penis.  He could feel Jiyong stroke himself, and he felt a little better knowing Jiyong would ignore him and stroke himself off anyway.

But, the moving stopped, and Jiyong gripped him around his waist, and Seungri knew he needed to get his head on straight. 

From the hall, he heard a banging and Daesung singing at full volume with Seung-hyun adding a beat like 5 drums going at once.

Seungri groaned and looked at the clock.  4pm.  He pushed Jiyong back.  “We’ve got to go, Ji.”  Jiyong looked up at him sleepily.  He could still feel his cock on his leg.  He almost said, “Sorry, Ji,” but couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth.

Instead, he said, “You know this was just for fun, right?  You don’t owe me anything; I don’t owe you.  You wanna hook up tonight, go ahead, and I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

Seungri watched Jiyong’s sleepy eyes go from confused to hurt to angry.   Jiyong jerked away from him.  His chin was set in the air.

“Right,” he said. “I shall endeavor to do that.  Hook up,” he spat out.  Then he scooted off the bed to head to the shower.

Bang, bang, bang on the door.  “You guys in there?  We gotta leave in 20 minute,”  Youngbae’s voice yelled.  “I hear the girls are hot at this party.”  Youngbae started singing too, and his voice disappeared as another door slammed.

Jiyong was out of the shower in minutes, his hair still dripping as he came back naked and grabbed his clothes off the floor, head up regal and proud, his eyes flashing.  “I will get another room for tonight,” he said with a sneer.  “Don’t worry if I hook up or not.”

Seungri couldn’t help admiring Jiyong’s naked body as he jerked on his clothes, rage shaking his muscles, tears of anger making his eyes glisten.  Jiyong grabbed his shoes.  “I’ll just go finish in Youngbae’s room.”

Jiyong stalked out and Seungri, who’d been feeling sorry for himself for being an idiot, and getting all hot again watching Jiyong slam around in a temper, suddenly saw red.

“Youngbae?  Youngbae?” he yelled at the empty room.  His nostrils flared and his mouth thinned as he pressed his lips together.  He threw himself out of bed to head for the shower.  Jiyong was going to Youngbae?

Any girl was fine, he thought savagely, getting in the shower and burning his skin in the scalding water. “Fuck!” he yelled, and slammed his fist against the wall.  Fuck Youngbae for always being around Jiyong, always hanging on him and defending him.  Choi Seunghyun was scary, but Youngbae was like Jiyong’s general, carrying out orders Jiyong hadn’t even given yet.  Always watching him.  Always making sure he didn’t get out of hand.

And, always loving Jiyong more than anybody.

Brothers or not, which they essentially were, it was not okay.  And Seunghyun had better not come to his defense tonight either.  There would be rules if they were going to do this, and Seungri would be the boss.

He finished his shower and dried off, being careful of his look tonight.  He would be the most beautiful man in the room.  Other than Jiyong and Seunghyun of course, but they didn’t count.  They were in a whole other class from anybody else, and couldn’t compare with normal people.

Besides, Jiyong was his, if not for love than for sex, and Jiyong needed to know it.

He would show him.

He slicked back a stray hair and gave himself a fierce look in the mirror. 

Show time.

 


	3. Jiyong is Consoled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tormented Jiyong goes to a party, and finds solace in another's arms

Choi Seunghyun, better known as TOP, was rapping under his breath.  He liked this new beat he and Jiyong had been playing with, and he was looking forward to whatever Ji had been composing earlier that day.  He hoped it was this song that had driven Jiyong’s pen across the paper.

The other guys, Big Bang members, ignored him.  They were used to the creative process in their group.  He saw Jiyong come out of the hotel, and he was going to call out to him, but then he saw the slump of Jiyong’s shoulders. 

WTF now?  He asked himself.  He loved his leader to death, but fuck, there was always something going on, some drama, probably something that Jiyong made up himself, and that was going to make him cry.  But, he was obsessed with Jiyong.  He’d believe every word he said, even if he said he was a unicorn and learning to fly.  The little shit would be the death of him.

Youngbae was right behind him, so Seunghyun stepped back to stand next to the car, his rap forgotten, as he watched to see where the drama would go tonight.

“Hey, Jiyong,” he said as his leader walked up, and Seunghyun threw an arm across his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.  Jiyong looked up at him, and he could see the trace of several tears on his sad face.  “You know I’m here for you, right, man?”  Jiyong smiled a little, sadly, and shook his head. 

“That’s my boy.  Smile bigger for your daddy.”  That got a wide smile, and Jiyong punched him in the shoulder.  Seunghyun smiled back, laughing a little, then looked over to Youngbae, lifting a very expensive eyebrow. 

Youngbae gave his head a slight shake, and shrugged a shoulder to show he didn’t know this time.

Seunghyun smacked Jiyong on the back, and pushed him into the car.  “You need to talk, you come talk to your daddy.  You know I’ll sort it all out.”

Seungri came out of the hotel last, and was walking like he had a point to prove.  Which he always did.  His jaw was up in the air, too, like he thought he was better than them.  He’d have to take him down a peg.

“Sit right down, your highness.”  Seunghyun nodded to the open spot, and Seungri sat down, barely looking at him.  “That little ass,” Seunghyun thought.

“Hey, Seungri,” he said as the car started to move.  “Play a little game with me.”

Seungri sighed, finally looking at him.  “No,” he said.  “You always win.”

“I’ll play,” Daesung offered, smiling at TOP.

“No,” TOP said.  “I’m going to play with Seungri.”

Seungri sighed again.  He couldn’t get out of it when Seunghyun was like this.

“Fine,” he said.  “Winner buys us all a round.”

“Agreed,” Seunghyun said.  “And the drinks are free at this party, anyway.”

Seungri looked annoyed.

“Every time we hit a bump, you’ve got to be the first person to smack the other one.”

Seungri was getting pissed now.  “Fine,” he said.  “But, if you get three in a row, the game is over.”

Seunghyun frowned at this.  That would only give him three shots to hit Seungri.   He’d have to let him win every once in a while.

“Okay.”  TOP smiled big, trying to look trustworthy, and not like he was just looking for an excuse to kick Seungri’s ass for being so obnoxious.

They hit a bump, and like a flash, Seunghyun had smacked Seungri on the leg.  Jiyong jumped and glanced at Seunghyun to see what he was up to, but Seunghyun wouldn’t look at him.

“First one’s mine,” he said with a sadistic smile.  Another bump.  Smack!  Louder than the last.  Again, Jiyong jumped, and he could feel the group looking at him, except Seungri who was looking down at the floor and radiating anger.

“And, the second one is mine.”  Seunghyun looked around the car.  “Looks like I’ll win,” he said, but just then, they hit a bump.  Seungri’s smack caught him on the inside of the leg.  It smarted a bit, but Seunghyun was just glad that Seungri finally hit him, so he could drag this on.  Seungri smirked.  “Little ass,” TOP thought.

The ride continued like this for 20 minutes, Seungri getting one hit for every two of TOP’s and Jiyong jumping each time.  When the car arrived, Seunghyun turned to Seungri and said, “Well, I guess there’s no winner here.”  He got out of the car and shook the wrinkles out of his suit.

Seungri found it very difficult to get out of the car.  It seemed that Seunghyun had focused on hitting him in one spot over and over, and now he had a charley-horse.  “Damn him,” Seungri muttered to himself before getting out, concentrating on looking relaxed and smiling for the crowd.

Big Bang filed in.  It looked like a hole-in-the-wall joint, but inside were the movers and shakers of the music world, and a fair number of artists, models and the usual “expensive tastes” crowd.

They didn’t have to do anything at this event, just look good and sell themselves.  It came like breathing to them.  They started seeing familiar faces and a few friends, and pretty soon the group had gone different directions.  Seungri glanced sideways at Jiyong, but before he could say anything, Youngbae had grabbed Jiyong’s arm and headed for the food table.

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast, right?” he heard Youngbae ask.  Seungri felt the steam coming out of his ears, but kept right on smiling for all the people.  There was time enough to punish Jiyong, later.

Seungri slipped into the crowd, heading for the music and the mixing.  The bass was slamming through the floor, and it felt like sex to Seungri.  He smiled at some pretty girls and one or two boys.  There was a crowd around him as he started to move to the music and, as usual, they all seemed to want to touch him and rub up against him.

Here he was a god.  It didn’t take much for the DJ to give him some space, and he lost himself in the beat and the play of his fingers over the keyboards.

Jiyong found himself with a plate in his hand, and Youngbae pressing food on him like the old mother hen he was.  He sighed and tried to be hungry, but his depression had settled in his stomach, and there wasn’t room for much else.

He’d finally gotten Seungri into bed, or in a manner of speaking.  Seungri was already in the bed when he got there, but he had put his mark on Seungri, he was sure.  He had claimed some small piece of him.

And, he didn’t mind that Seungri had gotten all rough afterward.  It was a relief for somebody else to be in charge, to just go with whatever they wanted.  It had been sheer freedom for him.

But, to tell him to go hook up with somebody else, that was just mean.  Didn’t any of it mean something to Seungri?  Was Jiyong there in his heart, at all?  Jiyong sighed, and Youngbae heard him.

Time to switch gears.  “Hey, Ji, let’s go talk to those girls.”

Jiyong started to shake his head, then thought, “Why not?”  It’s not like he owed Seungri anything.  “Okay,” he said, and tossed the food in the trash.

Youngbae shook his head and tsked at him, hating to see the waste.  But, he took Jiyong by the elbow and steered him toward the group of girls who seemed to be having their own party at the back.

“Hey, ladies,” Youngbae hollered at them, above the music.  They turned at looked at him, then came alive when they realized who it was.  “Hey,” they said, turning themselves around so he could see their various charms and preening a little for him.

They went wild when they noticed Jiyong standing quietly behind him.  “Hey, GD,” the girls said as they grabbed him and pulled him into the group.  Jiyong glared at Youngbae; he knew how much he hated this kind of attention.  Youngbae just shrugged and Jiyong settled himself in for a long night.

This group of girls had had a lot to drink already, and had no inhibitions.  One of them grabbed Youngbae and pulled him out of the room, presumably to have her way with him.  But, this left him alone. 

He found pretty girls rubbing him from the back and the side, “accidental” touches that he couldn’t call anyone on.  Then, one of them stepped in front of him, put her face up close so he could smell the booze on her breath and she said, “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” She grabbed his cock and stroked him through his clothes.

He was pissed now.  He was so getting out of here.  He turned to leave and felt someone grab his hand.  He was pulled through the crowd and off to the side, but couldn’t see his savior through the throng of people.  He just kept getting pulled this way and that until he finally popped out at the side of the building, into an alley that smelled like piss.

“You wanted to get out, right?” the little girl asked in front of him.  Or, she seemed like a little girl.  She had two shiny black pigtails with little purple tips.  Her nails and lips were purple too, and her thick black boots, black and purple with studs, probably gave her 5 inches.

“Yeah,” he said. 

“It’s okay,” she said.  “Those girls,” she replied to his raised eyebrows.  “They’re okay.  They’re just fucked up.  And you’re G-dragon.  Who wouldn’t want to touch you, even sober?”

Her smile was the cutest little thing, and it showed pearly white teeth.  She had a tattoo on the inside of her bottom lip, and he wanted to know what it said.

“What’s your ink?” he asked her.

She got a little dimple in her cheek when she smiled crooked like that.  “Which one?” she asked.

She showed him the inside of her elbow.  There was a cute little cat there.  “That’s Sheba; it was my first.  But, I liked it so much, I had to get this;” she pulled up her mini-skirt a little at the side to show him an ornate joker, with blues and greens and reds.

“That’s when I decided I was a freak, and started to get them everywhere.  You want to see more?”

Jiyong was mesmerized.  It happened sometimes.  People fascinated him.  Beauty fascinated him, and she was so pretty and interesting.  “Yes!”  he blurted.  “Yes, please.”

She got closer to him, and held up the bottom of her shirt.  A tattoo of blue lace covered her mid-drift and he could see it going up into her shirt.  His mouth watered, and his cock, which had been so abused and neglected earlier, gave a little start.

“You want to see more?”  Her eyebrow lifted.  “Yes,” he said somewhat gruffly.  He coughed.  She pulled his sleeve so they were in the corner between the wall and the stairs, in a hard-to-see spot that showed she knew her way around this building.

She pulled him close to her and lifted her shirt all the way up, her beautiful young breasts (what was she, 18? 19?) jiggling in their purple and black lace bra.  He could see the lace tattoo disappear under the bra and he itched to remove the offensive clothing, and look at what was there.

She pulled her shirt up behind her head and reached to unclasp her bra.  When she pulled it away, he was struck by how perfect her breasts were.  There were scars going down the side of one (a burn, maybe?) and the tattoos wove in and out, and just made the scars part of the design.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.  One small, white hand reached out and slipped up under his shirt, ran down his chest and slipped under his waistband to grab his pants and pull him close to her.

He was fascinated with her breasts, and put up a hand to lightly touch the scars.  “You are so beautiful,” he breathed.  She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down, so his mouth was between the milky-white orbs. 

His breath caught in his throat.  He had a sane thought for Seungri, the man he loved, and then he remembered this afternoon.  He owed him nothing.

He bent his head and carefully nuzzled a nipple, then ran his lips down the side of her breast to the scar.  Tattoos were art, but this was nature.  It was elemental.  He ran his tongue over the scar and then his lips pressed little kisses to it.

She moaned softly as he nipped and sucked at her breasts, finally closing in on a nipple.  Oh, the sweet relief he felt.  All the stress of the concert.  All the confusion and heartbreak of this afternoon.  It was all gone as he suckled that breast and she held him like a babe in her arms. 

She smoothed back his hair and whispered little somethings to him, but he was lost to the sensation of being mothered, of being cared for.

She started to moan a little louder, and one pretty hand slipped under her skirt, and she started to stroke herself.  He could smell her woman’s odor.  “How old are you?” he whispered.  “Twenty,” she said softly back.

Good enough.  He hoped she wasn’t lying.  He got a lot of that.

He put his hand up her skirt and over her hand.  He helped her stroke herself.  His cock was big now, hungry for this little girl in all her glory.  His long finger slipped up inside her underwear, and he stroked her warm pussy.

“Ooohhh, GD,” she groaned.  He smiled a little.  “GD.”  It would always get him tail.

He released his cock from his pants, and it sprung out, thick, hard, throbbing.  She fumbled around a moment, and came up with a glow-in-the-dark condom.  Funny, this girl.

She slipped it over him, and he gasped at her firm little hands grabbing him.  She pulled his cock up to her dripping pussy, and right up to the entrance.  She smiled at him, and he asked, “What does your lip tat say?”

“Right now,” she answered.

Jiyong’s brain fizzled at that point, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust up into her, hearing her grunt and moan as he drove into her over and over.  He watched her breasts jiggling up and down, pert little nipples begging to be sucked, so he latched on again, taking most of her breast into his mouth, and sucked hard.

She gasped and shook, and her pussy clenched on him again and again.  But, he wasn’t done, yet.  She fell a little toward him as her body stopped shaking, and he turned her to lean on the wall, and thrust back into her again.

He thought he heard a door click somewhere, but didn’t care though the haze in his brain.  He thrust into her over and over again, and she pressed her right hand against the wall.  Her left came up to pinch and to pull at those beautiful breasts.

He growled and slammed into her and he could feel her clench around him as she came a second time.  He wet his thumb and thrust it into her ass.  She squealed a little, then pushed back against him.  He added another finger, and then two, twisting them back and forth and enlarging her hole.

“Yes,” she hissed at him, so he yanked himself out of one wet hole and into another, much tighter and hotter than the first.  She covered her mouth as she squeaked, and held herself up with the wall.

He rammed into her a few times, then felt himself spiraling into his orgasm.   He grabbed her hips and pumped into her as he came, his head coming to rest on her back.  “Seungri,” he said unconsciously.

She started a little when she heard this and stood up as his penis slipped out of her.  Jiyong caught his balance and smiled at her, his eyes lidded.

“You are a beautiful girl.” He said.  “I really won’t forget you.”

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her before taking out another one, and cleaning himself up.  He heard the click of a door again, but no one was around when he looked up.

He straightened his clothes and helped her pull her shirt down.  He leaned forward and kissed her at the side of her mouth.  “Thank you for saving me,” he said.

“No problem.”  She looked at him, suddenly star-struck.  She had just fucked G-Dragon!  Who would believe this?!  She cleared her throat.

“Better get back in to the party,” he said, and escorted her back inside.  He had to bang on the door, but luckily someone was there who recognized him, and it was no problem.

He didn’t get very far inside before Youngbae showed up.  “Where’d you go, man?  Can’t expect me to party by myself?!”

He gave the girl a quizzical look, then hauled Jiyong back into the throng to dance and sing with him.

It was well past dawn when they got back to the hotel, and both boys fell onto the closest furniture and passed out.

It had been a good night.

Back in Seungri’s room, all was not as well.  Seungri was by himself.  He’d had a couple of girls, as in “had” them, but was bored and sent them home.  They had been gorgeous.  They’d cooed and told him how handsome he was, which was true but they didn’t have to say it so often.  They had groaned and moaned and let him spank them.  But, hell.  Why were they so boring.

He was fidgeting, pacing.  And, where was Jiyong?  He’d said he was getting his own room, but when did he ever stay mad for long?  He could always talk him into smiling again.

Unless he was still with that girl.

Seungri leaned against the couch, and closed his eyes against the memory.  It had been in his head all night, keeping him hard.  Jiyong bending the girl over and sliding in and out of her.  Jiyong pressing her against the wall in the dark alley.  Jiyong finally slipping into her ass and making her come over and over again.

He was so hard at the memory.  He found himself stroking his cock inside his pajamas.  The pressure made him feel a little better.  He had imagined all night that the girls in his room were Jiyong, and that it was his ass he was spanking, his moans he was hearing.  But then, he’d open his eyes, and there were those stupid sluts again.

He groaned in frustration and slapped his hand against the wall.  And then, he did it again because the pain helped, too.  He could see Jiyong’s penis sliding in and out of that ass.  “Oh, my God,” he groaned, and started stroking himself more earnestly.

When did Jiyong ever look that sexy and hot?  When had he ever wanted him more?

He stood up angrily, going to take another shower.  He couldn’t even masturbate; he just stayed hard no matter what he did.  Jiyong had been so delicious tonight.

Seungri had a flash of Jiyong leaning over him, spit dripping from his mouth and down onto his penis, and then his mouth swallowing him while he stared him straight in the eyes, such a fucking man-slut, and oh how he wanted him now spread out in his glory, ass pink from his fucking….Seungri groaned again and turned the shower on as cold as he could make it. 

He’d grabbed several little bottles from the fridge and started downing them while he let the cold water beat against his erection.  He needed to sleep; he had to sleep, and Kwon Jiyong needed to get the fuck out of his brain.

 


	4. The Day After Seungri Was an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fluff, Seungri tries to sort himself out

It had been a long night, and there was only one more day before they had to get back into their concert schedule.  Seungri threw an arm over his head to block out the light.   How much sleep did he get?  With all the tossing and turning, what, maybe 30 minutes?  But, that might be stretching it.

Jiyong had tormented him all night.  Seungri had been so turned on and angry, but mostly so very jealous that it was eating him up inside. He wondered where Jiyong had gone after the party, and with whom and what they’d done.  He groaned into his pillow.  Why had he sent Jiyong off to sleep with somebody else?  Why was he so stupid?

He felt an overpowering need to show Jiyong that he was just as powerful, just as important as he was.  But, how do you compete with a god?  And, how would he ever believe that the genius Jiyong, G-Dragon whom everyone idolized and wanted, could really love him?

Seungri was almost ready to believe that he could love Jiyong.  But, no way would he ever believe that Jiyong thought of him as anything more than a plaything.  Jiyong loved everybody, right?  He told everybody all the time.  You couldn’t even kid him about it; it was just a fact.  Even if it killed him to please people, he would do it.  Even with the fans who mauled at him and scratched him, he would put his face out to be petted, open his arms to be hugged.

And, the other Big Bang members were all so used to Jiyong hanging on them, sleeping with them, sharing skinship in a way nobody did.  Jiyong was so beautiful and innocent.  And so very scary.  Seungri couldn’t give himself to him and then have him go off to love somebody else.  It would break him.

So, he wouldn’t believe it.  Jiyong couldn’t love him.  He just thought he did.  And, while he did, he, Seungri, would own him.  He would make him see him, respond to him.  Seungri would be a god to Jiyong, and Jiyong would worship him.  And, that might be almost as good as love.

Seungri wiped his hand down his face.  He was too tired, too tired to think straight. 

He got up and went through his Judo stretches, then took a shower and brushed his teeth.  He felt much better now, a little more human.

He ought to go down and get breakfast, but he wasn’t looking forward to facing the guys.  Yesterday, he’d had planned a grand retribution for Jiyong after abandoning him at the party.  Today, he was too tired to care.

He went down to the restaurant, and found Big Bang already there and dishes already ordered.  Youngbae smiled at waved him over.  Daesung scooted his chair in so he could be closer to the table.

He smiled back.  He just loved these guys.  Jiyong was trying not to look at him, but peeking out at him from under his bowed head.  Seungri’s heart did a flip at seeing him.  Love.  Maybe this is what it felt like. 

He kept watching Jiyong as he came up to the table, and noticed his hands shaking a little.  He didn’t look like he’d slept very well, either.  And, his heart broke.  How could he treat his best friend so shamefully?  What drove him to be so crazy sometimes?  It was like kicking a dog, and Jiyong would come back just as faithfully.

He stepped behind Jiyong and put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them with a rough sort of affection.  “Hey, guys,” he said.  “How was the party?”  Daesung started gushing about some fans he’d run into and how “dangerous” he had become, and Seungri tuned him out, focused on the sound of Jiyong’s breathing, and the rise and fall of his chest.

Seunghyun was saying something to him.  Youngbae punched his arm.  “Hey!  Why’d you get out of bed if you were still asleep?  Sit down and eat something, you moron.”

Seungri shook himself a little and woke up to everyone looking at him, except Jiyong who was still looking down.  “Right.  I’ll eat well,” he said with a cheerful smile, and sat down next to Daesung.

“Well, I’ll catch you bitches later,” said Youngbae, “I’ve got a date with the stylist.  New hair for tonight.”  He left with everyone calling questions to him which he just waved off.

Seunghyun reached over and squeezed his arm.  “Missed you last night,” he said.  “You’ve got to stop partying so hard.”  “Without me,” he added.

“Right,” Seungri agreed as he caught some egg and rice on his chopsticks.  “Because you would be sober enough to party with me.” 

Jiyong snickered and the tension eased at the table.  Seungri scooted over into Youngbae’s vacant spot, and accidentally pressed his thigh against Jiyong.  Jiyong breathed in quickly, his chopsticks paused for a moment on their way to his mouth.

Seungri gave him a big smile and his eyes twinkled at Jiyong.  Jiyong stared into them for a moment, like he was drowning, and then a slow smile spread over his face, the relief causing his eyes to grow damp.

“Hey, Seungri,” he said.  “You want to hang out at the studio with me and Seunghyun today?”  His voice was breathy, like a nervous kid.

Seungri smiled again, his heart melting at Jiyong’s beauty, even while he kicked himself for being an ass.  “Yah,” he said.  “For a while, maybe.”

Jiyong always seemed to know where a recording studio was.  They were there 20 minutes after they’d finished breakfast, Jiyong humming under his breath and beating out lyrics with his fingers that only he could hear, and Seunghyun watching him expectantly.

Jiyong finally looked up and tapped at a keyboard.  “How does this sound? I’ll do this over the top, and then we’ll add this,” he said and added a lyric line.  “Then you give it this,” he said, and rapped out a counter to the lyric.  “And Seungri,” Jiyong was suddenly a little shy.  “Since you’re here, do you want to try adding a verse at this part here?”

When their eyes met, there was a zing of electricity, and they both looked away.

“Sure,” Seungri said quickly, and the rest of the morning followed in a blur.  Singing, rapping, recording their ideas to finish later, they were lost in their music.  Jiyong even added lines for the other guys, Youngbae and Daesung, so that they all had their piece.  It was going to be magic.

When their bellies started rumbling, they figured it was time to go.  Jiyong and Seunghyun looked around for Seungri to say, “Let’s find lunch!” but found him asleep on the couch.  Seunghyun smiled at him, and brushed some hair off his forehead.  “Little guy must have worn himself out last night,” he said.

Jiyong smiled at him, then jumped onto Seungri’s stomach.  “Wake up!” he yelled.  He started tickling Seungri’s sides, and Seungri came awake with a yell.  “The fuck!” he shouted, then calmed down as he came face to face with a laughing Jiyong.

Seungri looked sheepish.  “What’d I miss?” he asked.  Jiyong smiled at him and Seunghyun looked away, wondering if the two were ever going to figure their shit out.

“Time for lunch,” Seunghyun said, and coughed.  “I’ll meet you two out at the car.  Got to hit the john, you know?”  It was quiet when he left.  Jiyong was still sitting on Seungri’s lap, and Seungri’s face was just a breath away from him.

Seungri was very still.  He stared into Jiyong’s eyes.  “You know I’m a bad guy, right?  I’m selfish and petty and jealous and” before he could add another ‘and,’ Jiyong had leaned forward and kissed him.

Their lips clung to one another, softly questioning, then Jiyong’s tongue slipped forward to just barely caress the inside of Seungri’s lip.

Seungri groaned.  He turned his head, looking into the other room.  “And, I get jealous, and I don’t want you hanging out with Seunghyun or Youngbae or hugging them or letting your fans grab you and hurt you” Jiyong cut off his words by grabbing his face and turning him back around.  He kissed him again, full-lips, and this time his tongue explored the inside of Seungri’s mouth thoroughly. 

When they came up for air, Jiyong could feel Seungri’s erection pushing against his ass.  “Fuuuck,” Seungri whined, “Not the fuck again.  I just got rid of that damned thing.”  He pushed his forehead against Jiyong.  “Can’t we just go back to the hotel and get room service?” he begged.

Jiyong laughed softly.  He leaned forward and nipped the sides of Seungri’s mouth.  “Aren’t you hungry now, though?” he asked flirtatiously.

Seungri rolled up and back down on the couch, pinning Jiyong underneath him.  “Not for food,” he said.  Jiyong caught his breath, looking up into Seungri’s serious face, but then his stomach growled again and ruined the moment.

They both smiled and laughed.  Seungri stood up and pulled Jiyong with him.

“You know, you are mine,” he said quietly.  Jiyong’s breath froze in his throat and his heart started beating faster.  He searched Seungri’s eyes.  “Yours?” he asked hopefully.

“Mine,” Seungri affirmed, and reached out a hand to squeeze Jiyong’s ass.  “But, we’ll figure out what that means later.”

“Just, don’t leave me again,” Seungri pleaded quietly.

Jiyong reached out and squeezed his hand.  “Never,” he said, and a single tear tracked down his cheek.

Seunghyun was yelling now: “Where the fuck are you two guys!  What the fuck happened to lunch!” 

They jumped, guiltily, and headed for the door, but their hands stayed clasped together.


	5. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tourism, a little re-defining of relationships

They headed for the car, and Seungri danced ahead, pulling Jiyong with him.  “Let’s walk!” he said.  Seunghyun sighed. 

“You guys walk; I’m hungry.  Meet you back at the hotel.”  Seunghyun got in the car and took off, leaving Jiyong and Seungri looking at each other.  Seungri cleared his throat.

“I wanted to try the food vendors,” he said.  “I saw some down here as we drove in.”  Seungri pulled him down the street.  They got a few stares, but no one cared about two guys holding hands.  Seungri practically jumped up and down, and Jiyong giggled.  They bounced into the sari-sari store and sat on the stools. 

“Hello, I’d like to try the Halo-Halo, please,” he said in English.   The Pilipino lady grunted at him, not even looking up as she started scooping up beans, fruits and sweets and dumping sugar, ice and milk into the glass.  She smacked it on the counter and gestured to Jiyong with her lips.

“Oh, I’m fine.  I’ll try his,” Jiyong said, and she smacked down two spoons.  Seungri put a couple of pesos on the counter which were gone immediately, then she went off to continue stacking items on shelves.

Seungri smiled and scooped up some fruit and ice on his spoon.  The bliss on his face caused heat to pool in Jiyong’s groin again.  He cleared his throat and took a spoonful.  The ice and milk slid down his throat and the sweet, gummy fruit squished around between his teeth, mixing strangely with the beans.  So strange, so refreshing.

They both made yummy noises and laughed.  “We should get another one,” Jiyong said.  The little lady was back before they could even ask and this time, she threw in a piece of rice cake.  She smiled, crinkling her eyes at him.  “You should try it,” she said.  “Nice white boys should know all the good food.” 

Seungri gave her his best smile and threw more money on the counter, and she snorted, to show his sex appeal wasn’t lost on her.  “My daughter comes home soon.  You should meet her.”  She smiled, big and toothless.

“Sure, if we’re still here,” Seungri agreed.  The boys gave each other a look, and got to finishing their Halo-Halo, then took the banana-leaf wrapped rice-cake with them to share as they continued walking. 

It didn’t take long for the vendors to find them, hawking arms full of shell and wood necklaces.  Carts came by with roasted garlic and peanuts, and green and orange mangoes with red sauce.  They were selling whole bananas caramelized with sugar and cinnamon.  The smells drove them crazy, and they would have walked more, but they were drawing a crowd.  People were all over them, women and men stroking the hair on their arms, patting their butts, and one lady even leaned in and gave Jiyong a sniff on the side of his cheek. 

“Okay,” Jiyong said, “Time to get a taxi.”  But, they didn’t see one.  They saw jeeps rushing past with big gaudy decorations, pictures of the Mother Mary and crosses, open backs full of people.  Seungri managed to catch a “tricycle” as it went by, a motorcycle with a covered cab on the side. 

The driver gave him a wrinkly smile, more of a sneer, but Seungri pushed Jiyong into one side of the seat and he got into the other.  He gave the driver the name of the hotel, and hoped they were going the right direction as he took off and the sights became a blur.  Seungri held onto the chair for dear life, and Jiyong held onto Seungri’s knees so hard his knuckles turned white.

Before they knew it, they were back at the hotel, and the driver was racing off to somewhere else.  Jiyong sagged against Seungri.  “I’ll be more prepared next time,” he said with a gasp, and grinned so big Seungri could see his gums.  "The Philippines is fun!"  Jiyong declared.

Seungri smiled back at him, and gave him a side-hug. 

“Let’s go get some real food,” he said, and pulled Jiyong into the hotel.

The guys were all sitting around the pool when they found them.

“Hey, bitches!” Youngbae yelled from his perch at the side of the pool.  He waved his arms around in a little dance and he pointed to a table at the side.  “Lunch is served!”

Jiyong and Seungri went to investigate and found thin rice noodles mixed with shrimp, cabbage and carrots; wrapped fried rolls of rice, cabbage and pork; crispy fish stuffed with rice and vegetables; and different meats on sticks in varying shades of red.  They jumped right in, Jiyong making little happy noises around his food.

Daesung got out of the pool, water splashing on the ground.  “Hey, glad you could make it,” he kidded them.  “Seunghyun says the new song will kick ass.”  He started to pat Jiyong on the shoulder, saw his hand dripping water and thought the better of it.

“I’ll just go sit over here,” he said, and sat at the base of a big banana tree, leaning his back against the trunk.  “I love this country.  Warm breezes, even the rain was warm when we arrived.  Nobody wears shoes; they all wear shorts and flip-flops.  Beautiful country.  Beautiful women,” he said, and waggled his eyebrows.

“I vote bar-hopping tonight!”  Seunghyun yelled from the pool, and everyone nodded agreement.

“Hey, Youngbae,” Jiyong hollered, “I thought you were getting a new hairdo.”

“Changed my mind!” he yelled back.  “Got a massage instead.”  He smiled in a smarmy way that left no doubt what kind of massage he’d gotten.

“Have you seen the tattoos around here?”  Daesung asked.  “I was thinking-“

“No tattoos!” Seunghyun interrupted loudly.  Jiyong looked at him questioningly.  “Just, no tattoos,” Seunghyun said again, a little embarrassed.  “You don’t need a tattoo, anyway, Dae.  You look great just the way you are.”  Seunghyun looked down shyly.

Jiyong noticed a strange energy between the two, which he planned to investigate later.

Daesung looked down too, scuffing his feet in the dirt.  “Thanks, man, I appreciate that.”

There was a quiet moment, then Daesung started twitching around.

“What’re you doing?” Jiyong asked him.  "You got ants in your pants?"  He grinned at his joke.

“I don’t know.  I just felt like I had an itch, and now my whole back is itchy.”  He stood up and started trying to scratch the middle of his back, becoming more and more frantic as he clawed behind him. Jiyong rushed over and turned him around, only to find his back covered with red ants.

“Holy shit!” he yelled, and started brushing away all the ants he could see.  “Jump back in the pool!” Seungri ordered, and Daesung took a running jump that ended with a splash in the water.

Jiyong grabbed a towel off the table and sat at the side of the pool to brush off Daesung’s back.  Daesung shivered and looked sick.  “Let’s get you inside,” Jiyong said.

He helped Daesung out of the pool and back into the hotel.  Youngbae, Seungri and Seunghyun were left staring after Jiyong and Daesung. 

“I should go see if they need any help,” Seungri started and Seunghyun spoke at the same time, “I should go help.”  Seunghyun grabbed a towel, and they were both hot on Jiyong and Daesung’s heels. "Call me if you need me!" Youngbae hollered after them, then shrugged and dove back into the pool.

Daesung was lying on the bed when they got to the room, Jiyong settling him comfortably with pillows.  “The staff is bringing some aloe vera,” he said just as there was a knock at the door.

Jiyong jumped up and was right back to slather ointment on Daesung as he shivered.  Jiyong's hands smoothed up and down his back.  “We’re going to have to take these off,” he said to Daesung, pulling off his trunks.

Daesung groaned into a pillow.  Seungri and Seunghyun watched Jiyong slide his small, thin hands up and down Daesung’s legs and all over his back, pushing the ointment in with his palms, leaving Daesung looking well-oiled and fuckable, carefully shifting him this way and that as he checked for more ants, having found a couple of ants caught in Daesung's trunks.

Seungri swallowed hard and clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, his lips pressed tightly together.

Seunghyun couldn’t seem to keep his head from following the movement of Jiyong’s hands up and down Daesung's body, paling as Jiyong rubbed the ointment into Daesung's ass.  Seunghyun coughed.  “That looks pretty good,” he ground out hoarsely, "I mean, it looks like that's plenty of ointment," trying not to look at Daesung's shiny, wet ass.  “Let me get Daesung a cup of tea.”  Daesung just groaned miserably in reply.

“I got this,” Seunghyun said, and Seungri pulled Jiyong off the bed and over to the sink, helping him clean the ointment off his hands, his movements quick and jerky.  He grabbed Jiyong around the waist and propelled him to the door, Jiyong looking around, bewildered, as he was shoved out of the room with Seungri muttering, “He said he's got this.” 

“I’ll be back to check on you!” Jiyong threw over his shoulder, and then the door was slammed shut and he found himself suddenly arriving in his own room, his back pushed against the wall, and Seungri's body pinning him while he breathed heavily in his ear.  Jiyong could feel Seungri's thick erection burning into his belly.  

“The fuck!” Jiyong protested. 

“Just. Don’t. Say. Anything.”  Seungri bit out, his arms on the wall to either side of Jiyong's head, his face pressed against Jiyong's cheek and his mouth hot on Jiyong's ear.

Jiyong stood very still and listened to Seungri breathing heavily for a moment, the warm heat tickling his ear, suffusing his body with desire.  “I don’t get-“ he started to say, but he found his mouth swallowed by Seungri, who seemed to be trying to eat his entire face: Seungri's lips crushing his, his tongue invading his mouth, his teeth biting at him.  

Seungri pulled Jiyong's tongue into his mouth, sucking at it painfully, and then he grabbed Jiyong's ass and ground against him.

When Seungri finally released him, Jiyong gasped, pulling a breath harshly into his lungs, his hands grabbing Seungri's shoulders as his knees became weak.  “Not that I’m complaining, but-“

Seungri growled and flipped Jiyong over, biting his neck and shoulders savagely, raising red scores.  Jiyong gasped and tried to hold onto the wall, but there was no purchase, his hands just slipping around.  Seungri whipped their pants down and rubbed his slick erection against Jiyong's ass, groaning his need.

“Fuck!” Jiyong yelled, startled and excited as the head of Seungri's dick drove over his hole, teasing the nerve endings.  Then Seungri reached down, using his spit to ease entry as he pushed into Jiyong's ass.  “Oh, fuck!” Jiyong yelled louder, ending with a painful biting whine, his belly driven up against the wall over and over again by Seungri’s invasion.

Jiyong moaned as his excitement grew, loving being the center of Seungri's passion, though still confused as to the timing.  He reached back and held onto Seungri's thighs, pressing back against Seungri and losing himself in the pleasure.

“Fuck” choked Seungri, who collapsed against Jiyong while shooting a load into his ass.  “Ahhh” Jiyong moaned, the warm liquid filling him and easing the soreness, leaking out around his abused hole.

Seungri grasped him around the stomach and held him tight against his sweaty body, his face pressed against his back.  “Mine,” he gasped and lay there, panting heavily. 

Jiyong held his breath, and felt a tear drip down his cheek.  He wished Seungri would stop saying, "mine."  It seemed so good, but he didn’t think Seungri meant what Jiyong meant.  Jiyong didn’t think Seungri loved him.

Seungri stood up, his dick slipping wetly out of Jiyong.  He pulled Jiyong into a back hug.  “You can’t,” Seungri said, his cheek pressed tight against Jiyong's back.  “You can’t do shit like that.  I mean.  You can.  You have to.  You had to help Daesung.  But.  You can’t," he ended helplessly.

Jiyong held Seungri’s hands where they were clasped around his chest, and patted them gently.  “I love you,” Jiyong said quietly.

It was dead quiet in the room.  Then, Seungri laughed harshly.  “What the fuck does that mean?” he asked.  “You love everybody.  You. Love . Everybody.”

“But, I love you more,” Jiyong said.  "You're in my heart."

Seungri broke then.  He began sobbing against Jiyong’s back, Jiyong's whole body shaking with the spasms that shook Seungri.

When Seungri began to hiccup and softened his grip, Jiyong gently tugged Seungri’s hands apart and turned around to face him.  He held Seungri in his arms, stroking his hair like he was a baby, and murmuring quiet sounds.

Seungri looked up at him.  “Why did you choose Youngbae over me, yesterday?” he asked.  “And why did you take that girl’s ass?  Why did you fuck her like that?  Why?”  he asked again.

Jiyong could see the hurt and the jealousy.  Seungri was offering himself, was letting himself be vulnerable.  “You didn’t want me,” Jiyong said quietly.

Seungri groaned and pressed his head against Jiyong’s chest.  Jiyong could feel the warm, wet slide of tears down his sides.  “I’m such a fucking idiot,” Seungri said against Jiyong’s skin.  "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, shame filling his voice.  Seungri looked up at Jiyong.  "Did I hurt you?  I must have," he said painfully.  

Seungri turned toward the bathroom.  "Let me go get a washcloth," he said, but Jiyong stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

Jiyong stroked Seungri's back, then tugged Seungri’s shirt off him.  Jiyong kissed Seungri's back, nipping and biting, then went around him and sucked hard at his nipples, scraping long red welts down his back with his fingertips. 

Seungri threw his head back, immersed in the thick, wet slide of Jiyong's tongue as Jiyong kissed and sucked down his body.  Jiyong knelt in front of Seungri and ran his hands up and down his legs then then kissed the hollows next to his prick and bit the inside of his thigh, sucking a big, red hickey. 

Seungri gasped and rested a hand on the top of Jiyong's head, his fingers curling into Jiyong's short hair, his body burning and tingling as Jiyong ran his tongue up one side of Seungri's twitching penis and down the other, then going on to slather a line of spit all over Seungri’s belly, and dive into his belly button.  Jiyong stood back up, running his hands over Seungri's ass and up his chest, pulling and tweaking his nipples, then he took him by the back of his neck and forced their faces together.

"I want you right now," Jiyong said, his eyes dark.  Seungri caught his breath, drawn into the storm whirling inside of Jiyong's eyes.  Jiyong claimed Seungri's lips in a punishing kiss, clicking their teeth together as he went deeper and deeper.  Seungri gave up all control, following wherever Jiyong led, pushing his tongue back against Jiyong's and holding on to Jiyong’s hips as he ground their dicks together. 

Seungri found himself being pushed into the bed face-first.  As his rear end came up in the air, a tongue found its way into his hole, wet and warm, sliding around, then pushing in to tease at the tight muscle.  “Aahhh,” Seungri moaned, his hands fisting the bed-sheets.

He pushed back into Jiyong’s tongue, feeling his dick slapping back and forth against his belly, aching for release.   Then, there were fingers pushing into that loose wetness, in and out, and a hand was stroking his dick.  “Yesss,” he crooned into the bed, turning his head to the side to see Jiyong.

Their eyes met, Jiyong's dark and passionate, Seungri's wide and nervous. 

Jiyong gently kissed Seungri’s back and nipped little red marks into his skin, then pulled his fingers away.  “Noooo,” Seungri complained, but he bucked again when he felt Jiyong’s hardness press against the wet hole.

“Yesss,” Seungri moaned.  Jiyong grabbed his hips and slowly pushed his dick into the stretching hole.  Seungri slammed his ass back against Jiyong, impatient to be filled, but Jiyong bit him hard.  Jiyong continued to slide in and out slowly, a little deeper each time, restraining Seungri by biting him punishingly when he tried to rush things.

Seungri’s face was flushed and glistening with sweat.  “Why,” he complained, “are you killing me?” He pushed back against Jiyong's dick, the tormenting slide back and forth building up acute pressure inside, his dick swelling until it curved.   Jiyong reached down a hand, tickling the heavy hang of Seungri's balls, then stroked the back of his cock.  Seungri’s head shook back and forth mindlessly, his eyes closed, his body taut.

Jiyong stopped.  Seungri whined, panting.  “I am so close.”  Jiyong ran a hand down Seungri's back, smacking his ass, and Seungri shivered.  Jiyong smacked his ass again, his penis swollen in Seungri's hole and Seungri wriggling around him deliciously.  Jiyong laughed, pulling out with a wet pop and kissing Seungri's ass.  

He laid down on the bed and pulled Seungri over him, positioning him over top of his wet penis and pulling him down until he was pinned on Jiyong's cock once more.  Seungri moaned as he was filled up again, this time the pressure against his prostate being much more intense as his ass came down to settle on Jiyong's thighs.  

Seungri threw his head back with pleasure and he lifted his hips to ride Jiyong, but Jiyong pushed him back down and held him still with hands that bit into his thighs.  Seungri cracked his eyes open and stared at Jiyong.  "Maknae," Jiyong said quietly.  Seungri froze.  This wasn't just Jiyong; this was G-Dragon, his leader, the legend, the powerful man who had controlled his life ever since he came into Big Bang, and the incredible genius whose name filled up the charts, whom every woman and man wanted to fuck, and to whom he'd bowed his head for years.  Jiyong's brown eyes were hard as he pierced Seungri with his gaze, and Jiyong owned him.

“Now, you ride me,” G-Dragon commanded and Seungri rushed to obey, Jiyong's hands hard on his ass as he drove him up and down, Seungri giddy to serve his leader, and driving himself to a frenzy to please him. He panted and leaned back to grip the mattress, sweat dripping from his face, arching his back and riding G-Dragon's beautiful prick, wet sucking noises driving them both crazy, little gasping sobs of pleasure squealing from Seungri.

Jiyong kept his eyes on Seungri's face, recording every fleeting expression, feeling every cry that escaped Seungri's mouth like it was his own, even as he gasped and panted himself.  He leaned up on his arms and grabbed Seungri's prick, stroking down it's length and rubbing his thumb across the wet head.  Seungri's body froze and quivered, his head back, his eyes rolled up in his head, his mouth hanging open while he keened his release. He fell forward on top of Jiyong, his semen shooting all over Jiyong's belly and into his hand.

Jiyong rolled him to the side, and held Seungri's shoulder while he fucked him roughly, his penis too sensitive, Seungri's ass too hot to last long, until he too grew rigid quivered, white strings oozing out onto the bed, his little cry muffled in Seungri's back.

Jiyong held Seungri tight, his arms wrapped around Seungri's arms and chest, his small hands clasped tightly together over Seungri, body still shivering from his orgasm.  Seungri reached up to hold his arms, stroking his hands down Jiyong's hands, and holding them strongly in his own.

“You are mine,” Seungri said in a small but determined voice, his words hanging defiant in the sudden stillness.

He caught his breath, holding it as he waited for Jiyong to reply, a small voice in his head jeering that Jiyong had already grown tired of him after all his crap.

“I’ll always be yours,” Jiyong said softly, and then his voice grew hard again,

“But, don't forget that you are also mine.”  Seungri shivered with the promise in Jiyong's voice.


	6. Daesung recovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun devotes himself to Daesung's recovery, in any way he is needed

Seunghyun was looking after Daesung in the hotel room.  It was dark, and Daesung was sleeping fitfully.  Daesung’s skin was warm to the touch, but Seunghyun had been assured that the fever would pass, and that it wasn’t serious. 

He had a bowl of cool water, and he was bathing Daesung with it, pressing the cool cloth to Daesung’s brow and running it down his chest and shoulders.  He’d been doing this for hours, and was almost asleep himself.

In his delirium, he imagined that it was his hands, and not Jiyong’s that had smoothed ointment over Daesung’s ass earlier, and then he allowed the fantasy to grow, seeing himself kneading Daesung’s beautiful cheeks, and sliding a hand up between them to rub Daesung's ass-crack.

Daesung coughed, and Seunghyun shook his head to wake up, dipping the cloth in the water again, and wiping Daesung’s brow, shoulders, and chest, and trying not to be fascinated when a drop slid down Daesung’s neck, over a nipple, and then down his side to drip onto the bed.

Daesung thrashed a little and woke himself up with a snort.  He peered up at Seunghyun through the half-light.

“What time is it?” he asked hoarsely and coughed.  Seunghyun rushed to get him a cup of water, helping Daesung to sit up and hold the cup to his lips.  Daesung gulped and swallowed.

“How long have I been asleep?” he croaked. 

Seunghyun frowned at him.  “Several hours,” he said, “but I was hoping you would sleep through the night.”

“No bar-hopping tonight?” Daesung complained, and he frowned at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun laughed quietly.  “Well, you have to stay out of trouble long enough to get to a bar,” he said.  “I think you and your fever need to stay here, tonight.”

“But, I feel better,” Daesung whined, “especially since I drank the water.” 

Seunghyun leaned forward to check his temperature.  “Much better,” he affirmed, “but, no.”

Daesung pouted.  “I’m going to cool off in the shower,” he said, and crawled out of bed.  “Cool, I’m naked,” he said, looking down at himself and smiling.  “If the guys could see me now.”

“They did,” Seunghyun assured him.  “I barely kept Jiyong and Seungri from taking pictures of you for their Instagram accounts, though I think Youngbae might have gotten one.”

Daesung laughed in his husky voice, and strolled off to the shower, Seunghyun carefully looking elsewhere.

Seunghyun called down for food service.  “Hi,” he said, “I’d like to place an order.  One steak and prawns, with a bottle of your best red, 1988, and a couple glasses of that fruit drink, yes, Halo-Halo.  That should do the trick.  Oh, better give me a plate of fried rice and eggs, and a couple bananas, too.” 

Seunghyun smiled.  That new fruit and milk drink Seungri had told him about should be perfect for Daesung.

He heard singing from the shower, “Hey, sexy, Crack! Crack! Crack!  I’m a strong baby, Crack! Crack! Crack!”

Seunghyun laughed and yelled, “I’m gonna tell Seungri you’re abusing his song!”

“Doom da da!” Daesung’s imitation T.O.P. started rolling out of the shower.

“You’re definitely feeling better!” Seunghyun said, mostly to himself.

Daesung switched over to trot and Seunghyun hoped he wasn’t dancing in the shower.  "Be careful in there!” Seunghyun warned.  “I’m not picking your naked ass up if you fall!”  Daesung belted out a laugh that made him smile.  That kid. 

Seunghyun made up the bed, eyes flicking to the indent of Daesung’s body in the mattress, and he saw again Jiyong smoothing ointment over all the places he was itching to touch.  He smoothed the sheets, so all the traces were gone, hoping he could go back to breathing normally, now.

Room service knocked on the door and Seunghyun gratefully rolled in the food cart just as Daesung was walking out of the bathroom in a towel, steam flooding the room.

“I thought you were taking a cold shower for your fever,” Seunghyun chided him. 

Daesung ignored him.  “What’s to eat?” he asked, and started taking off lids. 

“Steak!” he yelled, but Seunghyun smacked his hand as he reached for it.  “That,” he pointed at the fruited milk, “and that,” pointing at the rice and eggs, “are yours.”

Daesung pouted.  His lower lip stuck out, and he looked up sorrowfully from under his eyebrows at Seunghyun to guilt him into giving him the steak.  Seunghyun snapped a cloth napkin and laid it on his lap, taking the steak for himself and gesturing for Daesung to sit in the other chair.

“Unless you’d like to get dressed, first,” he said.

“Why?”  Daesung replied, sitting down in his towel.  “If you’re not going to let me go anywhere, I don’t need any more clothes.”  Seunghyun looked disgusted. 

“Well, I guess I’ll get some pants on," Daesung grouched.  He left in a huff and came back wearing sweat pants that left little to the imagination.  He sighted and picked up his drink with a look of resignation.  “Here goes nothin’,” he said.

He sipped at the sweet milk, groaning at the taste, then picked up a spoon to finish it off.  “You gonna drink yours?” he asked.  Seunghyun shook his head and pushed the drink toward him, which he also finished off.

Daesung looked at the other food, grabbing a banana and peeling it.  “I don’t know where my appetite went,” he complained, Seunghyun snorting.  Daesung set about eating the banana while Seunghyun finished off his steak dinner.

Seunghyun poured them both a glass of wine and pointed a thumb at the television.  “Movie night?” he asked.  “Sure,” Daesung answered, and they both went to sit on the couch.

Seunghyun started flipping through channels, but every station seemed to be porn.  “Maybe we'll have to rent a movie,” Daesung suggested.  Seunghyun gave up and handed the remote to Daesung.  “See what you can do,” he said.

Daesung was looking at the screen.  “Are those guys or girls?” he asked.  Seunghyun looked critically at the screen.  “Aren’t those girls?” he asked.  “They’re pretty.”

Daesung was still staring.  “I think they’re guys,” he said.  “See how that one keeps rubbing his skirt?  That’s a bulge.”  They were both getting into it, now.  “Yah, but doesn’t the other one have breasts?”  Daesung tsked at him.  “You know how easy it is to stuff a bra?  Anyway, I think they’re gonna take their clothes off.” 

The rubbing and the groaning was getting pretty intense, and the clothes were starting to come off, but before they could see anything there came a knock at the door.  They jumped and Seunghyun guiltily flipped off the screen.

“Hey, guys?” Jiyong yelled from the door, and knocked again. 

“Yah,” Seunghyun yelled.  “Coming.”  He tried not to look at Daesung and walked quickly to open the door.

“Hey, Seunghyun, Daesung, how’s it going?”  Jiyong looked back and forth between their flushed faces.  “Does he still have a fever?” he asked, reaching over to put a hand on Daesung’s brow.  “You’re definitely hot.”  He looked critically at Seunghyun. 

“You don’t look good, either.  You sure you didn’t get bit, too?”

Seunghyun looked sheepish, then cleared his throat.  “We were going to stay in tonight and let Daesung rest,” he said.

Jiyong nodded.  “Good idea.  We’re going out, just waiting on Youngbae.  I swear that guy is worse than a girl for spending time in the bathroom.”  He patted Daesung on the shoulder.  “You get all better, now.  Concert tomorrow.”  Daesung nodded solemnly.

“Okay, then.  See you in the morning.”  Jiyong waved cheerfully and left.

Seunghyun and Daesung stood for a moment, then their eyes met, and they let out a holler and ran for the living room.  Daesung got to the remote first, and flipped the screen back on.

The actors were totally naked now, and it was obvious that they were both male.  “Ha!” Daesung yelled and pointed a finger at Seunghyun.  “I should have made a wager.  Both dudes!”  Seunghyun looked at him and laughed.

“Who was to know the men in the Philippines were so pretty?”  he asked.  They both sat down on the couch.

“So,” Daesung asked, “are we watching this, now?”  Seunghyun glanced quickly over at him and cleared his throat.  “Naw, we don’t have to.  I just wanted to know, you know?”  Daesung noticed that Seunghyun’s cheeks were pink.

“Are you blushing?” he asked with a laugh.  “No big deal, man.  I’ve seen penises before, you know?  I’m not a kid anymore.”  Daesung took the remote and turned off the television.

“No,” Seunghyun agreed quietly, “you’re not.”  His gaze was hot on Daesung, and he watched him hungrily.  Daesung threw the remote down, and looked up to catch Seunghyun’s burning gaze.  “Well,” came out hoarsely, “what do we do now?”

Seunghyun’s breath caught in his throat.  “I suppose we could sit outside,” he said in a strangled voice, “since the tv’s no good.”

“Yah,” Daesung agreed.  They stared at each other in silence.  Daesung noticed a growing bulge in Seunghyun’s pants.  His mouth formed an “O” as he slid his gaze up and down its length.

Seunghyun gave a hoarse laugh.  “Don’t look at me like that.  It just makes it worse.”

Daesung looked at him critically, searching his face.  “Is that mine?” he asked, voice low.  He moved a little closer to Seunghyun on the couch, while Seunghyun scooted a little further away.  “Am I dangerous even to you, Seunghyun?”

Daesung continued to creep closer to Seunghyun, who was helplessly scooting away, and trying to sit sideways to conceal his erection.  Daesung pounced.  He grabbed Seunghyun’s shoulder and pushed him down into the couch, lying in between Seunghyun’s now open legs, their dicks pressed hard against each other.

Daesung leaned up close to Seunghyun’s ear, speaking low and breathy, “Or, we could just stay in.”  Seunghyun shivered, turning his head to look at Daesung, his whole body still as their noses came into contact, their mouths a breath away, their eyes locked and dark, looking for any sign of hesitation.

“Please,” Seunghyun asked on a whine.  “Please love me.”

Daesung’s thick lips grabbed his, and Seunghyun felt himself spiraling into an abyss with no rational thought.  Seunghyun clutched at the heavy muscles of Daesung’s sides, fingernails digging into the flesh.  Daesung hissed, “yesss,” against his lips, then pulled Seunghyun’s head back by the hair, and took Seunghyun’s whole mouth in his, pushing his tongue in to feast on the inside of his cheeks, tongue and teeth, Daesung's teeth biting against Seunghyun's lips sharply as he drove over and over into his mouth.

Daesung paused, staring down into Seunghyun’s submissive face, Seunghyun’s eyes pleading as he croaked out, “Take me.  Use me.”

Daesung nodded, then ran a heavy wet tongue down Seunghyun’s neck, leaving Seunghyun gasping.  Daesung paused to unbutton Seunghyun’s shirt, pushing it halfway down his arms so Seunghyun was caught, exposed, unable to move with his arms bound in the shirt.

Daesung kissed over Seunghyun’s chest, sliding his tongue around his pectorals, then wetting Seunghyun’s nipple and rubbing his cheek over Seunghyun's chest.  Daesung gripped the flesh of Seunghyun’s sides then inched his hands up slowly toward his shoulders, scraping his skin with his nails, while biting the skin around Seunghyuns’ nipple and sucking it strongly into his mouth.

Seunghyun groaned, his chest trembling.  “Touch me,” he breathed.  Daesung smirked at Seunghyun, and ran a hand down between their bodies to where Seunghyun was writhing helplessly.  He rubbed his fingers over Seunghyun’s pants, feeling the tip of his penis, and then brushing slow circles over it with his palm.

Seunghyun threw his head back, breath choking in and out of his throat.  Daesung watched his face contort as he rubbed and pressed the head, then ran his hand down the shaft.  “Please,” Seunghyun groaned again.

Daesung slipped his hand down into Seunghyun’s pants, grasping his cock, and rolling it in his hand.  Seunghyun began bouncing on the couch, grinding his hips and cock against Daesung’s hand.  Daesung slipped his hand down further, caressing Seunghyun’s balls, then pressing lightly against his ass-crack.

Seunghyun sucked in a breath and ceased moving altogether.  He cracked an eye at Daesung.  Daesung pressed a little further, slipping his finger into the hole, then back out again, softly, carefully.  In and out, then two fingers, just at the top of the hole, pressing in a little, teasing, then back out.

“Will you fuck me?” Seunghyun choked out.  Daesung reached up his other hand, and stroked Seunghyun’s face, running his hand down his cheek, and pushing his thumb into the side of Seunghyun’s mouth.  “You like it rough?” Daesung asked.

Seunghyun’s eyes grew wide, and he caught Daesung’s thumb with his teeth, sucking strongly on it.  Daesung pulled his hand out of Seunghyun’s pants, then pulled them down around his knees.  He spread Seunghyun’s legs wide, running his hands up and down the quivering thighs. 

He grabbed Seunghyun under his ass, and pulled him into the air, spreading his cheeks so his ass was open to him, and rammed his tongue into him again and again, rimming the hole, then thrusting inside to fuck him with his tongue.

Seunghyun’s hands clenched into the couch, and a mewling whine came from his throat.  “Yes.  Fuck.  Fuuuck.  Yes.”  Daesung peeled off Seunghyun’s pants and threw them on the floor.

He settled Seunghyun’s ass on his thighs, so it’s pink hole was pointing up at him invitingly.  With a glint of mischief in his eye, he grabbed the bottle of ointment off the table next to him, and rubbed ointment all over the bottle.

“What?” Seunghyun asked, then Daesung was pushing the bottle into his ass, sliding it in and out a little at a time.  “Fuck!”  Seunghyun gasped, the cold glass bottle biting his warm insides and stretching him as he wriggled against its hardness.

Daesung slid a hand down Seunghyun’s chest, and twisted a nipple roughly in his fingers, shoving the bottle in and out while Seunghyun gasped and writhed.  Daesung licked his lips, the beauty in Seunghyun’s contorted face causing his heart to beat faster and his breath to catch.

Daesung stood up, leaving the bottle half-in Seunghyun’s hole, and slipped his pants off. Seunghyun eyed him hungrily, his arms still bound behind him with his shirt, his chest heaving as he tried not to wiggle his butt and push the bottle any further in.

Daesung smiled and knelt next to the couch.  He leaned over and kissed Seunghyun, long and deep, tongue sliding down to his throat.  He reached down and slowly pushed the bottle in and out of Seunghyun, while Seunghyun groaned deep and rode against him, dick slapping against his belly as he wriggled up and down.

Daesung stood up again, pressing his dick up against Seunghyun’s lips.  “Suck me,” he commanded, and Seunghyun obliged, taking him gently into his mouth and delicately sliding his tongue around Daesung’s head.  Daesung’s knees buckled against the couch, and he rode himself in and out of Seunghyun’s mouth.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed to Seunghyun, "Such a pretty boy," reaching out to hold his face. Seunghyun sucked noisily as his lips clenched on and off Daesung’s shaft.  “Mmmmm,” Daesung moaned, thrusting himself a few more times into Seunghyun’s moist mouth before standing up and re-positioning Seunghyun.

He slipped a pillow under Seunghyun’s ass, holding his legs out to the sides, and pulled the bottle out of Seunghyun’s gaping hole.  “You want me,” Daesung beamed delightedly. 

“I want you,” Seunghyun said seriously.   

Daesung looked at Seunghyun, eyes roving over his face.  “I’m going to fuck you,” he said.  Seunghyun sighed happily.  Daesung grabbed the bottle of ointment and dripped it onto his dick, rubbing it up and down the shaft.  Seunghyun shuddered in anticipation.

Daesung knelt in front of Seunghyun’s ass on the couch, grabbed his legs, and pushed his penis into Seunghyun’s ass, not quite wedging the head inside.

Seunghyun’s face scrunched up.  “Never knew,” he grunted, “that you were that big.”

Daesung smiled naughtily.  “Why do you think,” Daesung asked with a giggle, “that they say I’m dangerous?” he laughed and slid himself further into Seunghyun.  Seunghyun started rocking his hips up and down, easing the progress as Daesung slid his dick in and out, deeper every time.

Daesung finally gave a violent thrust, and rammed himself all the way in, Seunghyun crying out.  Their panting filled the room.  They both jumped when the phone rang, Daesung’s dick twitching in Seunghyun’s ass.

Seunghyun bit out, “It’s in my pocket,” pointing at his pants with his chin.  After a few moments, it stopped ringing, then Daesung’s phone started to ring. 

Daesung picked it up from the side table and looked at the caller ID.  “Jiyong,” he said, then answered.  “Yes?  Oh, yes, I’m feeling much better.  No, you don’t need to bring me anything.  Yes, I’ll go to bed early.  See you in the morning.” 

He threw his phone back onto the table.  “I’ve been ordered to go to bed early,” he said.  “What do you think?  Bed?  Or couch?”  He wiggled his hips, and Seunghyun took a deep breath, panting it out.

“Couch.  Definitely couch.  Couch is good.”

“Alrighty, then.”  Daesung grabbed Seunghyun’s legs and started driving into his trembling hole.  Seunghyun started humming in his throat.  Daesung spit on his hand, and reached down to stroke Seunghyun’s dick, rubbing the pre-cum over the head, and swirling his palm in circles over the top, before giving him nice long strokes.

The slick wet sound of Daesung rubbing Seunghyun’s dick and the slapping of Dae’s balls against Seunghyun’s ass filled the room.

Seunghyun pressed his arms into the couch, supporting himself on his elbows so he could bounce up and down harder against Daesung’s dick.  Daesung clenched his hand on Seunghyun, riding him hard with hand and dick, grinding against him when his dick would bottom out.

“Oh, oh, oh,” gasped Seunghyun.  Daesung groaned, “You have a beautiful ass,” he said, and stroked his ass-cheek.  Seunghyun shuddered in pleasure.  “Not gonna last long,” Seunghyun complained.

Daesung stopped, pulling out and pressing his cheek against Seunghyun’s wet, trembling cock, then taking him in his mouth.  “Aaaggh,” groaned Seunghyun, and pushed helplessly up into Daesung’s softness, while Daesung drove his tongue into Seunghyun's slit.  Daesung rubbed up and down Seunghyun’s shaft, running his tongue around its rigid heat, then pinching the base just as Seunghyun gave one last yell and collapsed back into the couch, his dick pulsing white cum into Daesung’s waiting mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Daesung said, mouth full of dick.  He gave Seunghyun a moment to breathe, then he wiped his mouth, and flipped Seunghyun over on the couch, ripping Seunghyun’s shirt off and throwing it onto the floor, and hauling Seunghyun up onto his knees.

He grasped Seunghyun’s hips tightly in his hands and thrust back into Seunghyun’s hole, savagely riding him back and forth, his thick cock banging into Seunghyun’s prostate, his balls slapping against Seunghyun’s balls, and making Seunghyun gasp again.

Seunghyun groaned into the coach, blissfully amazed at Daesung’s staying power, as Daesung rode him until Seunghyun’s dick started to get hard again.  Daesung scratched his nails down Seunghyun’s back and Seunghyun moaned and clenched his fists into the couch.

“God-damn, you can fuck,” Seunghyun ground out.

Daesung smiled.  “I’m Dangerous,” he said, and reached down to stroke Seunghyun’s hardening dick.  “Fuuuck,” Seunghyun groaned into the pillows, twitching uncontrolled in Daesung’s hand.

Daesung leaned over and bit Seunghyun’s back.  Seunghyun gasped when Daesung’s teeth tickled his sensitive sides, then nipped in deeper to cut into the skin.  Seunghyun was whining again now, “fuck, fuck me, oh fuck me,” and Daesung was pounding his ass savagely.

Daesung clenched Seunghyun’s ass again hard, digging his fingers into Seunghyun's plump flesh, and forced himself a little deeper into Seunghyun's ass.  Seunghyun’s breath stuttered as he felt the hot milk spill into him, and he reached up to stroke himself as he felt the wet oozing out of his ass.

Daesung kissed Seunghyun’s back, then fell back against the couch, panting.  Seunghyun was still on his knees, stroking his rigid cock. 

“You look good like that,” Daesung said, and smoothed a hand down Seunghyun’s quivering ass-cheek.  “You should stroke yourself off,” Daesung suggested.

Seunghyun was suddenly shy, and made to lie back on the couch, but Daesung’s hand on his ass stopped him.  “Stroke yourself for me,” he asked quietly.

Seunghyun closed his eyes and bit his lip.  His hand started pulling at his dick again, and he gasped when Daesung held a hand against his ass-hole and started pressing back and forth against it in time to his masturbating.

Seunghyun’s cum was still wet on him, so his hand quickly found a rhythm, slipping up and down the shaft, pausing to circle the head and slide a finger across his slit, then back down and up the shaft.  Daesung leaned over and started nipping his ass, and sucking little hickeys into the plump flesh.

Seunghyun breathed faster, his face and neck flushing, sweat dripping off him onto the couch.  Then, he groaned and fell into the pillows, milk spewing from him in great streaks of white.

Daesung gathered him up into his arms, and pulled him over onto his lap.  He smoothed Seunghyun's sweaty bangs off his forehead, and stroked his cheek, then kissed his closed eyes.

Seunghyun looked up at him, searching Daesung’s face for an answer to a question no one had asked, yet.

Daesung smiled at him, and kept stroking Seunghyun’s cheeks.

“You are amazing,” Daesung said.  “But, you wear out quickly like an old man.”

Seunghyun barked a laugh and reached up a hand to touch Daesung’s face, fingers feathering over his cheek and lips.  He sighed deeply.

“That was nice,” he said.  “Slurs against my age will be ignored.”  He sat up a little, and laid his head on Daesung’s chest.

“I will never forget this,” he said sincerely.  “Even if it doesn’t happen again.  It was beautiful.  Like art,” he said with a little smile.

“Art,” Daesung snorted.  “I don’t know much about art.  But, that was hot.   And, I’m up for that any time.  You’re one hot piece of ass.”

Seunghyun laughed and pinched Daesung’s side, hard.  “I have been reduced to a piece of ass,” he complained.  He sat up, leaned in, and took Daesung’s lips in a very long velvety kiss, running his tongue around the inside of Daesung's lips.

“Now, I know what the Halo-Halo tastes like, anyway,” Seunghyun pointed out.  Daesung smiled, and kissed him back, warm and wet.

“Want to go for a night swim?” Daesung asked flirtatiously.  “I don’t bite.  Much.”  He waggled his eyebrows.

Seunghyun smiled.  “Sure, and then it’s off to bed.  Where,” he ordered, “we will sleep.  You’re still not well, and you need the rest.”

“I like having an old man in my room,” Daesung kidded back. 

Daesung started to get up, but Seunghyun stopped him, looking a little desperate.  “Any time?” he asked, eyes searching.  Daesung held Seunghyun’s face in his hands.  “Any. Time,” he said, and punctuated his words with kisses.

Seunghyun smiled, and they both got up to go swimming, Seunghyun pulling Daesung up off the couch.  Daesung reached over and pinched Seunghyun's ass and Seunghyun playfully smacked him back as they both went to find their swim trunks.


	7. A Night on the Town, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngbae, Jiyong and Seungri go bar-hopping. After a bit of trouble, Jiyong and Seungri grow closer, with a little help from a pink and purple sprite.

Jiyong, Seungri and Youngbae were looking fine.  They’d dressed down a bit: torn pants and hoodies, t-shirts, but they still looked expensive and walked like stallions in a herd of mares.  They’d caught dinner in a place that specialized in Korean food, and were ready to find some trouble now.

They had their groupies, following them around and showing them the best places to party.  Youngbae wanted to dance, Jiyong wanted to drink and Seungri just seemed to want to grope Jiyong any chance he got.  Jiyong was enjoying the novelty. 

When Youngbae’s head was turned, Seungri would reach out a hand and squeeze his ass or slide his hand up between Jiyong’s cheeks, rubbing a finger across his hole.   Jiyong’s dick would jump, and he’d catch his breath; then Seungri would smile like he owned him, and nod his head.  Jiyong could just hear the “That’s right, bitches” playing in Seungri’s head.

Jiyong giggled to himself, and reached out to stroke a hand down Seungri’s chest, or his cheek or the back of his head….it was all his.  “Hey, Youngbae, I’ve got to go to the bathroom,” he said as they were walking down the road between bars.  “Me, too,” Seungri said quickly, squeezing Jiyong’s hand.

One of the groupies pointed at an alley.  “Right there on the wall,” he said, “pee like the natives.”  Jiyong and Seungri headed for the alley and, as soon as they’d reached the darkness, Seungri had Jiyong in a tight hug, holding his ass and grinding their hard dicks together, moaning deeply in his throat and kissing Jiyong’s neck, leaving a trail of bites up to Jiyong’s mouth.  Their tongues strained hotly against each other, their hands desperately clutching each other’s ass while they fucked with their clothes on and tried to keep their balance.

They pulled apart to breathe, a line of spit connecting their lips as they gasped for air.  “Do you still need to pee?” Seungri asked.  “Nope, never did,” Jiyong gasped, wiping his mouth before pressing a kiss next to Seungri’s mouth.  “God, I want you,” he whispered, trailing a finger across Seungri’s lips.

“I want you,”Seungri answered, sucking Jiyong’s finger into his mouth, and reaching down to rub a hand back and forth over the top of Jiyong’s pulsing cock.  Jiyong slid his hands over Seungri’s magnificent full ass, squeezing and rubbing, sliding his hand up the space between his cheeks, tickling the hole with his fingers.  Seungri gasped and pulled Jiyong in harder to his dick, and bit a hickey into Jiyong’s neck.

“We’ve got to get back,” Seungri whispered harshly.  Jiyong pressed his lips to Seungri’s neck.  “Tonight,” Jiyong commanded.  “Later.  Tonight is mine, bitch boy.  This ass is all mine,” he affirmed, squeezing it again.

Seungri groaned into his ear.  “My ass IS yours,” he said, “but who you calling a bitch?  We’ll see who’s the bitch tonight.  I’ll be spreading your ass under my dick tonight.”

Youngbae yelled, “We’re leaving you!  Fucking hurry up!”  Seungri grabbed Jiyong’s mouth and pressed a hard kiss into the soft lips.  “Your ass is mine tonight,” he repeated, then grabbed Jiyong by the hand and pulled him back to the group.

“We’ll see about that,” Jiyong said in a low voice and punched Seungri in the ribs.  “Ow!” yelled Seungri, glaring at Jiyong. 

“I’m gonna hit both of you if you don’t hurry up!” Youngbae announced, taking them both by the hand and pulling them along.  “We’re almost to the fucking club, and then you two can fuck around all you want.  I got shit to do.”

Jiyong and Seungri smiled and laughed, Jiyong smirking a little.  That was exactly what he intended to do.   One of the girls rubbed up next to Jiyong, and smiled at him, clenching him around the waist with a beautifully manicured hand.  She giggled.  “I’m GD’s special date, tonight.”

Seungri’s smile froze on his face.  Jiyong tried to shake the arm, but the girl had a grip on his pants.  He glanced helplessly at Seungri, who looked away, a red flush rising up his neck.  “Everybody’s fuckin’ bitch,” Seungri muttered under his breath.

The club was only moments away, and as Jiyong moved through the door, he managed to pry the hand off his pants.  The girl moved away with a pout, and Jiyong quickly put Seungri in between them, but Seungri wouldn’t look at him.

Youngbae grabbed Jiyong and Seungri, pulling them onto the floor with him, and the press of bodies immediately had other people moving against them on all sides.  Youngbae had a girl on either side of his body, rubbing up and down against him while he dirty danced.

Jiyong felt breasts pressing into his back while a very pretty Filipino girl was grinding his dick at the front.  He could see Seungri surrounded by bodies, too, so he closed his eyes, threw his head back, and went into the insanity of the music, the gyrating, the pulse of the beat.  Heaven.

One song led into another.  Bodies shifted around Jiyong, but the music held him trapped.  Someone handed him a bottle, and he guzzled the harsh alcohol while moving inside the bass.  He was getting lightheaded, and he looked around to see Youngbae still dancing, but no Seungri.  He shook his head to clear his vision, then was grabbed roughly and pulled away from the dancers. 

“What?” he yelped.  He was pushed into an alcove of the bar, and a group of men surrounded him, cutting off his view of the dance floor.  A big, shifty one stepped up close to his face, breath acrid with alcohol.  “You’re the prettiest boy here, tonight,” he wheezed.  “How ‘bout you sharing that talented ass of yours with us?”

Jiyong was waking up quickly now.  “I’m with my friends," he started saying, but was cut off.  “We didn’t see no friends,” the big man said.  “We only see you.”  The man gave a nod to the others, and the group formed a tight wedge between Jiyong and the crowd in the bar.

The big man slowly pushed Jiyong back into the wall, running a hand down his chest.  “I like you, a lot,” he said in Jiyong’s ear.  “Your pretty ass will look prettier with me in in it.” 

He pressed himself up to Jiyong, breathing heavily in his face, then he flipped him so his chest was pressed against the wall. 

He snickered and pressed himself hard against Jiyong’s ass.  “You ain’t never had it so good, my pretty white bitch.”

“What the Fuck!” Jiyong heard a voice yell, and then abruptly the weight was moved off his back and the noise of people fighting rose all around him. 

He stood quietly, trembling against the wall, focusing on his breath, in, then out, concentrating on the tile in front of his face.

So softly he almost didn’t feel it, a pair of arms reached around to hold him.  A head was pressed against his head, and someone asked, “Jiyong, are you all right?”  A gentle hand stroked his brow.  “Baby, you okay?”

Then, a much louder voice was right in his face.  “Jiyong, snap out of it!  Fuck, Jiyong!  Fuckin’ wake up, already!  You’re okay.  We’ve got you, brother.  Fuck!”

Jiyong blinked his eyes.  Youngbae was looking anxiously up into his face, and he had a smear of blood next to his mouth.   He was leaning against Seungri, who still had his arms wrapped around Jiyong and was stroking his hair.  Youngbae reached up and touched Jiyong’s cheek, then wiped Jiyong’s bleeding lip with his thumb.  “Jiyong?”

“You okay?  Did they hurt you?”  Seungri asked in his ear, anxious.

Jiyong looked down at himself, like he was making sure everything was still there.  “I need to go to the bathroom,” he said.

Youngbae and Seungri looked at each other.  “Okay,” Youngbae agreed, “I’ll take you there.” Seungri blurted, “I’m going, too.  Let’s go together.” The trio headed for the bathroom, Seungri still wrapped around Jiyong, supporting him as he walked, Youngbae pausing here and there to shake somebody’s hand; evidently they’d had help with the fight. 

The bathroom was dingy and dirty, with no seat on the toilet and moldy piss on the walls.  Jiyong went right for the paper towels and turned the water on in the sink.   

With Youngbae standing guard outside the door and Seungri inside for support, Jiyong went to work scrubbing off all traces of the big man’s hands.  Everything between his waist and his knees was scrubbed with wet paper towels, and when he was done, he washed his hands and face three times, scrubbing his teeth with his finger and spitting into the sink.

Seungri watched him, quietly.  When Jiyong was just standing, breathing quietly, Seungri asked him, “Are you okay, now?”  Jiyong nodded his head, yes, but wouldn’t look up at him. 

Seungri carefully stood in front of Jiyong, and put a hand behind his neck, pulling him slowly in for a tight hug.  He stroked Jiyong’s back, and didn’t comment on the tears that dripped off Jiyong’s face and wet his shirt, or the shudders that shook him; he just kept stroking Jiyong’s back and shoulders.

When he was quiet again, Seungri tipped Jiyong’s face up to his.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I should have been closer to you.”   Shame laced his voice with bitterness.  “I was being jealous again, because of that stupid girl.  All of those stupid girls.”  Seungri turned his head away. 

“Not your fault,” Jiyong said.  “Not your fault.  I was drunk.  It’s not always your fault.”  Seungri looked back at him, a tear dripping down his cheek.  “I was so afraid, when I couldn’t find you.  And then, Youngbae couldn’t find you, either.  It was just luck, really, that we saw you through that group of guys.”

Seungri looked back down.  “And that fucking man.”  Jiyong had never heard such rage in Seungri’s voice.  Seungri’s hands were clenched white, and shook as he stood there trying to look calm.

Jiyong patted the back of Seungri’s head, then pulled his head up by the chin.  He carefully pressed a kiss to Seungri’s neck, next to his adam’s apple, then stood motionless with his cheek pressed to Seungri’s skin.

“I’m alright now,” he said quietly.  “He didn’t really do anything.  Not yet.  You and Youngbae got there in time.”  He smiled a sad smile.  “My heroes,” he said, only half-jokingly.

After a moment of listening to Seungri snuffle, he brought his mouth up next to Seungri’s.  “Kiss me,” he begged softly, looking at Seungri’s full lips.  “Make me forget him.”  Seungri looked down at him, eyes wide, his cheeks wet with tears. “You’ll be okay?” he asked, voice shaking.

Jiyong reached up with both hands, and wiped away Seungri’s tears with his thumbs, even as a tear of his own slipped down one cheek. “Kiss me,” Jiyong begged again.  “Please.  I need to get rid of him.  Touch me, please.”

Seungri eyed him hungrily, but very slowly, very gently, pressed his lips to Jiyong’s.  Jiyong sighed into his mouth.  “More,” he begged.

Seungri slipped his tongue into Jiyong’s mouth, running the tip around the inside of Jiyong’s lips, then slowing teasing down Jiyong’s tongue.  Jiyong groaned low in his throat, and twisted his hands into the back of Seungri’s shirt, rubbing his body in a slow glide against Seungri.

Seungri grabbed him in a big hug, breathing deeply in Jiyong’s ear.  “Let’s stop, here, okay?  This bathroom is too dirty for you, and I want,” he sighed again, “I want it nice for you, okay?”

Seungri held Jiyong’s cheeks, and kissed him, nipping Jiyong’s lips and then kissing his forehead.  “Enough, okay?”  Jiyong stared into Seungri’s eyes for a long moment, then he nodded. 

Seungri took Jiyong’s hand and opened the door.  Youngbae spun around, checking Jiyong from head to foot.  He patted Jiyong’s shoulder. 

“Let’s stick together tonight, okay?  What do you want to do?  You want to go home, or go to another club?”  No one answered, so he tried again to be cheerful.  “I heard of this place where the girls sit on coins or bananas,” he said, enjoying the shocked looks on the other guys faces.  “Okay, maybe not.  It does sound pretty bizarre.  Let me tell you about balut.”

One of their groupies came running up.  “I got a line on a party!”  Youngbae looked at Jiyong and Seungri hopefully.  “Not if you don’t want to,” he said lamely.  "I'm totally up for going home."

Jiyong laughed, a little shakily.  “It’s okay.  I’m fine.  If it’s someone you know, I’m game.”  Seungri gave him a searching look, and reached out to hold his hand.  “If Jiyong is up for it, I’m in.”

Jiyong smiled at him gratefully, then squeezed his hand.   They wound their way through the crowd, and opted to catch a cab, arriving at the party a little more rested and a little more sober. 

 

 

 

 


	8. A Night on the Town, part 2

The party was in full swing when Jiyong, Seungri and Youngbae arrived with their groupies.  The bass beat through the front door, causing the slated windows to shake.  They were impressed with the sheer number of people at the house: lounging in the front yard, leaning on the cement fence, strolling in and out of the door, even sitting on the lawn.  They passed a man howling at the moon as they approached the gate.  "Mad Dog," one of the groupies named him.  Seungri smiled at Jiyong; this was a good party.

Everyone filed in through the front door, smiling at the other guests, though Jiyong kept his hoodie pulled low over his face and his sunglasses on, and wouldn’t let go of Seungri’s hand.  Seungri guarded Jiyong like a dog, not letting anyone get closer than a few feet to him, and Youngbae looked over the crowd like the secret police before going to grab them drinks.

Seungri stepped close to Jiyong and spoke softly in his ear.  “Sure you want to stay?”  “I’m okay,” Jiyong said.  A couple of girls rushed to stand next to them, breathlessly, as if they’d been running.  Seungri gave them a hard look.

One of the girls started chattering:  “She said it wasn’t Seungri and G-dragon, but I knew it had to be and we had to get over here to see and-”  Youngbae was back with their drinks then, and pushed a brown-filled glass into Jiyong’s hand.  “Sup, girls?” he asked, and they giggled.

“Would you like to dance?”  Youngbae struck a pose and started to roll his body up against one of the girls.  Jiyong laughed.  “Better go dance,” he told the girls, “or he’ll just get worse.”  They giggled again, and went off with Youngbae, shaking their way out to the dance floor.

“This is good,” Seungri said, shaking his drink.  “Yup,” Jiyong said, and drained his glass.  “I need another.”   Seungri laughed.  “How about you and me go dance,” he suggested, draining his own glass.

Jiyong’s brow rose over his sunglasses.  “Wouldn’t that be a little obvious?  Even for us?”  Before Seungri could answer, there was a little laugh at his shoulder, like the tinkling of a bell.  He looked down and saw hot-pink hair, and pig-tails, and the cutest little girl he could remember seeing.

She was smiling a big mouthful of beautiful teeth at Jiyong.  “Hey, remember me?” she asked.  Jiyong smiled, “Hey, Right Now, right?”  She laughed again.  “Why do you keep showing up at my parties?” she asked.  “You stalking me?”

Jiyong smiled big and gummy at her, and Seungri remembered the girl from the alley.  “Hey,” he asked, “you want to dance with us?”

“Us?” she looked up at Seungri quizzically.  “You kidding me?  Two for the price of one.  Hell ya.”  Her eyes twinkled as she quipped, “Double trouble, right?”

Seungri laughed; Jiyong smiled, relaxing for the first time in an hour, and they let “Right Here” lead them out to the dance floor.

She was wearing five-inch heals tonight, purple and pink, with lots of bling.  Her beaded top rode right underneath her breasts, which swayed tantalizingly as she danced.  All eyes followed Jiyong as he danced, but he was watching this little beauty, and Seungri was watching Jiyong watching her, as a slow flush spread up his neck.

She danced behind Seungri and rubbed her breasts up against his back, while Jiyong danced a little closer at the front, “accidentally” rubbing their dicks together as he swayed.  Seungri could feel his dick hardening, the double assaults filling his body with adrenaline and need. 

Seungri grabbed Jiyong’s head, and whispered in his ear, “I want you.  Now.”  He looked at Jiyong closely.  "Do you still want to?"

Jiyong’s eyes darkened, and he turned his head as if to whisper back into Seungri’s ear, but he bit it instead, and licked it to take away the sting.

Seungri’s breath left him in a rush, and the little girl behind him rubbed her whole body against his back.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Seungri moaned to Jiyong.  Jiyong yelled, “Hey, Right Now.”  A perky pink head bobbed around Seungri, pig-tails flying around from the dance.  “Yah, GD,” she called back.

“Want to get out of here?” Jiyong asked.  “Out?”  She stopped dancing.  “Double trouble?” she asked.  “Like, double combo?”  Jiyong smiled and asked, “You up for it?”

Her cute dimples popped out when she smiled .  “Fuck, yah.  Really?”  She eyed Seungri.  “Anywhere in particular?”  Seungri coughed.

“’Cause we don’t have to leave to fuck,” she said with the most adorable school-girl attitude.  Seungri looked helplessly at Jiyong as if to say, “Where did you find her?”

“Yah?”  Jiyong asked hoarsely. 

“Yah, c’mon,” she answered. She grabbed their hands to lead them away, but Seungri called out, “Wait!”  He turned and waved at Youngbae, who bounced over, sweat glistening on his chest.

Seungri shook his head.  “Why do you always lose your shirt?”

Youngbae grinned.  “When you got it,” he said, flexing his biceps and posing.

Jiyong stepped up close to Youngbae.  “We’re gonna step out,” he said, “but we’ll be back.”

Youngbae shook his head.  “Okay, but you’re leaving all these other babes for me.”  He smiled.  “See you soon.  Call me if you need me.  We’ve had enough trouble for tonight.”  He hit Seungri in the ribs.  “And, this one is a magnet.  I’ll be here.”

He waved them off, and Right Now hauled Seungri and Jiyong off to the side.  She smiled up at them, a little pink and purple sprite in a mass of normal humans, captivating them with her twinkling eyes. 

“There’s a room, and I know where the key is.”  She led them by a table, and slipped her hand into a drawer, holding it up triumphantly.  “This is my territory, boys.”

She led them up some stairs, and into a dark room, flipping on a side-table light.

The air was suddenly tense as Jiyong and Seungri froze, not sure how to proceed. 

She laughed, and the room brightened.  “You two do know each other, right?” she joked.

Seungri and Jiyong looked at each other, then Seungri went over and took off Jiyong’s sunglasses.  “These drive me crazy,” he said.

“So, is this about you two, or me?” Right Now asked.  She took off her shirt, her hot pink bra covering the top of her blue-lace tattoo.  She smiled bewitchingly, and pulled off her skirt.  Her matching pink underwear, black stockings and heels were all that was left on her, now.

She sat on the bed and lay back, with her knees up and her feet on the bed in their heels.   She flipped a pony-tail over her shoulder and ran a hand down her neck, over the curve of her breast, stopping to run a finger across the tip of a nipple peeking out from her low-cut bra, and it hardened, temptingly. 

She leaned back a little more, running her hand down her belly and over the top of her pink underwear.  She spread her legs, and a slit appeared in the pink lace.  She ran her painted pink nails into this crevice, running her fingernails up and down her clit, throwing her head back and giggling delightedly.

Seungri swallowed and looked at Jiyong.  Jiyong nodded, staring into his eyes for a moment, then he reached down and pulled off his hoodie and his t-shirt.  Seungri raked his eyes down Jiyong’s naked chest.  He stepped up and ran a hand over Jiyong’s fluttering abdomen.

“We do this, and it’s about us.  You and me.  You’re still mine.”  Seungri gripped Jiyong’s waist hard.  “And, if you need to stop, you tell me.  You don’t need to do this, now.”

Jiyong moved closer to Seungri, and kissed his soft lips.  “Yes, I do,” he affirmed.  "I have to."

He waited until Seungri looked sure, then Jiyong went over to the bed, where Right Now had been slowly finger-fucking herself.  He opened the front of her bra, easing the material away from her small, rosy-tipped breasts.  He looked up at Seungri, waiting.

Seungri came to sit on the other side of her.  He leaned over the girl, grabbing Jiyong’s neck and kissing him again, hungrily, sloppily, then they both bent over and grabbed a breast in their mouths, working the nipples roughly, while reaching out to grip each other’s hand on her belly.

She groaned, fucking herself harder with her fingers, her shiny nails catching the light as she rode them back and forth across her clit.  Jiyong’s chest flushed red, and his breath caught in his throat.  “So beautiful,” he said, and he pulled away to watch Seungri as he sucked a nipple in and out of his mouth, Jiyong smiling besottedly at his lover.

Jiyong moved around to the other side of the bed, and leaned down to unbuckle Seungri’s pants and yank them down.  Seungri lifted his head up, watching Jiyong as he threw Seungri’s pants in the pile, then knelt beside him on the floor.

Seungri reached down a hand to stroke Jiyong’s cheek, then Jiyong was grasping Seungri’s twitching cock in his hand and twisting his hand around it.  Seungri panted, then gasped as Jiyong slipped his tongue up the side of his shaft, and gently nibbled at the crown.  “Ooooh,” Seungri moaned, then he bent his head back down and laved up and down the bobbing breast he was supposed to be paying attention to.

Jiyong teased Seungri’s balls, tickling beneath them as he ran his tongue down Seungri’s dick; then he sucked lightly on Seungri’s sack, Seungri bucking against his mouth as he rolled one round ball in and out of his mouth.  Jiyong rode Seungri up and down with his hand, while twisting his tongue around and around Seungri’s hot dick, which was so rigid it curved.

Seungri put out a hand, breathing heavily, and stopped Jiyong.  “Not yet,” he said hoarsely.  Seungri turned Right Now onto her side and put his head to her ass, running his tongue up into her hole, and fucking in and out.  “Ooooh,” she groaned.  “I knew I liked you.”

Jiyong laughed and smacked her ass, then put his head beside Seungri’s to run his tongue over her hole, too, and then into Seungri’s mouth.  Seungri worked his thumb into the girl’s ass while he and Jiyong wrapped their tongues around each other, biting and sucking at flesh and teeth.

Jiyong slid a couple fingers into her hot pussy, rubbing in and out, brushing lightly against her clit.  He stood up and took off his pants, his erection springing forth to demand attention.  He slid his hand down his penis, watching Seungri finger-fucking the writhing pile of pink and purple lace.

Jiyong looked around and found the girl’s purse, and after a moment, the stash of glow-in-the-dark condoms.  He smiled and slipped one on, then knelt down and pushed one onto Seungri.

He ran his hand over Seungri’s belly and down his ass.  He couldn’t help being pleased that this beautiful piece of humanity was his.  Maybe he’d tattoo his name on that ass.

Seungri looked up at him and Jiyong smiled.  Seungri smiled back with relief.  His Jiyong seemed okay, now.

Jiyong laid down facing Right Now.  She looked up at him.  “There’s my Double Combo,” she said, and reached down to guide Jiyong’s dick into her pussy.  “You’ll have to help me back there,” she told Seungri, who wet his fingers and slipped them into her hole again.

“Fuck yah,” came out on a sigh as Jiyong eased in from the front and Seungri pushed his dick into her rear.  “Yesss,” she hissed, and started grinding down on the both of them.

Jiyong pushed himself carefully up until he was seated in her, the moment of bliss blinding him.  Then, as he sat there, he felt Seungri’s dick sliding up against his, the thin membrane between Right Now’s front and back not shielding him at all from the heat of Seungri, the friction of Seungri’s big, hot dick, as he worked in and out of the girl.

“Shit!” Right Now yelped as she was totally filled.  “Gonna have to get a new tattoo for this shit,” she said.  She smacked Jiyong’s ass.  “What the fuck you doing?  Fuck me!  For God’s sake!” and she groaned, and drove her fingernails into Jiyong’s skin.

Jiyong started to fuck in earnest now, driving in and out of her, the slick feel of Seungri’s dick fucking the opposite way driving him nearly out of his mind.  Seungri reached over, and grabbed Jiyong’s ass as he fucked into the girl; his mind caught up in Jiyong’s pants and moans.

Jiyong reached out and grabbed Seungri’s ass, digging in his nails to hold on.  “Ooooh,” they both gasped and fucked harder, Right Now screaming in between them as she was driven back and forth, Jiyong knocking her G-spot at the front, Seungri biting her shoulder and driving his massive dick into her at the back.

“Fuuuck,” she groaned.  “Fucking deserve medals.”  She shuddered and climaxed, Seungri and Jiyong driving in a few more times, grunting and sweating, sliding against each other hotly, and then they came too, Jiyong shouting Seungri’s name, and Seungri throwing back his head with a groan. 

Jiyong became aware of Seungri stroking his face.  He was still lodged inside the girl, but Seungri was lying beside him on the bed, and holding him from the back.  “Not as hot as you,” Seungri whispered in his ear.

Jiyong smiled and turned his head to look at Seungri.  Seungri ran his tongue around Jiyong’s mouth, then slipped inside to feel Jiyong’s tongue, and tease around his teeth.  He finally pressed a little kiss to the side of Jiyong’s mouth and sighed happily.

“Can you please tell me why I want you all the time?” he complained.

Jiyong smirked.  “Cause you love me.”  He snuggled up against Seungri’s back, almost purring with his happiness.

Seungri smiled sadly.  “You keep saying that shit, but I don’t know if it’s real.”

He whispered in Jiyong’s ear, Jiyong shivering with the moist heat, “But, you’re in my blood,” he said, “all the fucking time.”

“Close enough,” Jiyong smiled contentedly.

Right Now yawned and stretched.  “Fuck yah,” she said.  “Any time you boys want to Double Trouble or Combo or whatever, you the fuck call me.  Even if I have to take a plane.”

She pulled away from Jiyong and sat up.  “I’m going to take a shower.  You fellows will have to wait.”  She gathered up her little pile of clothes and winked at them.  “I’ve got a party to get back to.”

Jiyong and Seungri lay still for a few moments, holding each other.  Seungri slid his hand down over Jiyong’s waist and belly, then fondled his wet prick, gently pulling off the used condom.  Jiyong sucked in a breath. 

“Aaaah, Jiyong,” Seungri groaned.  “I want you all the fucking time.  This was amazing.  I loved feeling your cock slide against mine inside of her.  Fuck.  Fucking amazing.”

Jiyong turned over and pressed his wet dick against Seungri’s, latching his arms around Seungri’s neck.  He reached up and sucked Seungri’s earlobe, pulling it in and out of his mouth, then sucking on his neck behind his ear and biting until he knew there’d be a mark.  Seungri caught his breath, and groaned.  “You had to leave a bruise, didn’t you.”

“Mine,” Jiyong said smugly.  Seungri laughed.

They heard the shower shut off.

Jiyong turned his lips to Seungri’s ear.  “I’m going to go wash up now.  You coming?”

Seungri smacked Jiyong’s ass.  “I already did, thank you.  But, I’ll take that as a promise for later.”

Seungri pulled Jiyong off the bed, keeping hold of his hand.

“Well, if I did love you, you’d just fuck with my head,” Seungri complained.

Jiyong smiled and kissed Seungri’s sweaty chest, rubbing his tongue teasingly over a nipple.  “Try me,” he said seriously.

Seungri coughed, uncomfortable.  He cleared his throat, “Hey, why do you call her ‘Right Now?’” he asked.  Jiyong grinned and pulled Seungri toward the bathroom.

 


	9. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff and tenderness

Jiyong and Seungri got to the bathroom just as their little sprite came popping out.  She was damp but beautiful in her pink and purple, and she paused to blow them both a kiss, winking one bedazzled eye at them. 

“You two are way cute but really,” she turned a stern look on Seungri, “you need to man up before you lose a good thing.”  She smiled, and patted Seungri on the shoulder.  “I wouldn’t let a man like that fuck around, you know?”

She patted Jiyong’s cheek maternally.  “And you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.  Be good.  And,” she winked again, sliding a look at Seungri, “good luck with him.”

She sighed.  “Maybe I’ll find me a good man.  Or woman.”  Her eyes twinkled.  “I’m not really particular.”

She waved again, then sallied out the door, leaving the two speechless for a moment.  Seungri coughed.  “Why don’t you shower first?” he asked.  Jiyong gave him a dirty look.  “Who will wash my back?”  Seungri looked away, suddenly shy.  Why did Jiyong have this effect on him?

Jiyong smiled and pulled him by the hand into the bathroom.  “I’ll wash your back, first.”  Jiyong turned on the faucet, and pushed Seungri into the stall, taking the wash cloth and rubbing Seungri’s back briskly.  Seungri found himself scrubbed and shiny in less time than a normal shower, and Jiyong handing him the washcloth.

“Now, you do me.”  Jiyong smiled and stepped into the shower.  Seungri looked at him for a moment.  Jiyong was so relaxed and happy, peaceful even.  You’d never know what a terrible night he’d almost had, maybe he did have.  Seungri frowned, worried.  Wasn’t it strange that Jiyong was so relaxed?  How could he have gotten over the scene at the club so quickly?

“Hey!” Jiyong barked at him.  “I thought you were going to wash my back.”  Jiyong faced the wall, head under the spray, soaking in the heat.  Seungri shook off his mood, and smiled at his beautiful wet prince in the shower.  “Okay, then.”   Seungri wet his cloth in the shower, rubbing soap into it, and then scrubbed all of Jiyong, trying not to think lustful thoughts, which was ludicrous, because all he could do was think lustful thoughts around Jiyong.

He rubbed the soapy cloth down Jiyong’s back and over his ass.  As he brought the cloth up between Jiyong’s ass cheeks, he heard Jiyong catch his breath.  He looked up to see that Jiyong had frozen, belly pressed against the wall of the shower while the water beat down over his back.  Seungri pulled the cloth up and away from him, and immediately Jiyong started to relax and to breathe again, leaning against the wet wall for support.

Seungri gently stroked Jiyong’s shoulders, sliding his hands down his arms to grip his wrists.

“Hey, Jiyong,” he said softly.  “Jiyong.  You okay?  Tell me what’s going on.”

Jiyong turned his head to look at him, and Seungri could see the whites of his eyes, his pupils dilated large and frightened in his pale face.  Jiyong’s lips trembled, and a tear slipped down onto his cheek, mixing with water from the shower.

“Seungri,” he said in a whisper.  “I’m afraid.”

Seungri stepped all the way into the shower until he was standing under the spray with Jiyong.  He reached forward and turned off the water, then slowly turned him around, and gathered him into his arms.  Jiyong was stiff, but Seungri folded himself around him protectively, and very gently stroked his wet back.

For the second time that night, Seungri held Jiyong while he cried.  When Jiyong was still again, Seungri pulled him out of the shower, and carefully toweled him dry, patting over his ass so he didn’t freak out again, then wrapping him warmly in a fresh towel.

Jiyong looked up at him with large eyes.  “What’s wrong with me?” he asked.  “I thought I got over it.  Nothing even happened.  Not really.”

Seungri slid a hand down Jiyong’s cheek.  “But, it did happen, no matter how much happened.  It did, and you need to give yourself a break.”  Seungri smiled at him.  “Let me take care of you, okay?  I will be your Oppa.”

Jiyong snorted, and then gave Seungri a little weak smile.  “Okay, Oppa.  Take me home, then?”

Seungri kissed the top of Jiyong’s head, smoothing his hair away from his face tenderly.  “Sure thing, baby.  I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Seungri took charge of getting them both dressed, then back down to the party, keeping a hand on Jiyong’s back the whole way, and shooting dirty looks at anyone who tried to approach them.

They found Youngbae doing one-shots at the bar with a group of girls.  Seungri tapped him on the shoulder.  “We need to split early,” he said. 

Youngbae looked at Jiyong, and could see how quiet and pale he was.  “Okay, folks,” he shouted to the party in general, holding up both his hands to make an announcement.  “I’m outta here.  It’s been fun, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”  He made his bows all around, not quite steady on his feet.  He took the hand of the nearest girl and kissed it.

“You, I will remember in my dreams tonight,” he said with a wink and a grin.  She giggled happily, and hugged her hand to her chest, sighing as she watched Youngbae walk away.

Youngbae looked back at Jiyong.  “Let’s get you home,” he said.

“Wait,” Jiyong said, having just thought of something.  “We’ve got to call Seunghyun before we leave, in case they need us to pick something up on the way back.” Jiyong pulled out his phone, but Seungri took it away from him, saying, “I got this.”  Jiyong watched quietly as Seungri made the call.

“No one is answering,” Seungri said.  Jiyong started to take his phone back, but Seungri waved his hand away.  “I got it.”  Seungri punched in a new number and smiled when it picked up, “It’s Daesung,” he whispered to Jiyong.

“You okay?” Seungri asked.  “Why didn’t Big Seunghyun pick up his phone?  Okay, whatever.  Jiyong wants to know if you want us to pick you up anything on the way home.  No?”  He shook his head at Jiyong.  “Tell him to get some sleep,” Jiyong ordered.

“The boss says to get some sleep,” Seungri said into the phone, then nodded and hung up a moment later.  “He sounded fine,” he said.  “A little out of breath, but I think I woke him up.”  He handed the phone back to Jiyong who nodded, and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Youngbae threw an arm over Jiyong, who flinched as Youngbae turned his alcohol-reeking breath right into his face.  “Let’s get you home,” he said, and gave Jiyong a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Seungri rolled his eyes, and pushed both Youngbae and Jiyong toward the door, having to stop several times to move Youngbae again, as wanted to stop to talk to everybody.

Seungri saw their little sprite for a moment as she stopped to give them a wave from the dance floor.  He nodded to her, then went back to corralling his two charges through the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief when he got them through the door and back onto the street.  He hailed a passing tricyle, and pushed them both onto the hard seats, giving the driver a glare, so he knew no funny business.

Before they knew it, they were back at the hotel.  Seungri dropped Youngbae off at his room, since he seemed to be okay, wavering just a little when he walked.  “Sleep well, brother,” Seungri said to Youngbae, and quietly closed his door.

Jiyong put a hand on Seungri’s shoulder.  “Thank-you,” he said quietly, “for being here tonight.  You are,” he paused, and his eyes filled up with tears.  “You are just the best,” he said, his voice catching.

Seungri looked at him standing in the hall, his beautiful Jiyong, eyes glistening with unshed tears, his lower lip trembling.  He lifted a finger and wiped a tear away before it fell, then ran his thumb along Jiyong’s bottom lip and rubbed where it was sore.  He stepped up close to Jiyong, running his hands down either side of Jiyong’s neck and then down to grip his arms.  Very slowly, he leaned forward, and gently pressed a kiss onto Jiyong’s lips.

He drew back and looked silently at Jiyong, their eyes meeting and holding, then he ran the back of his fingers down the side of Jiyong’s face.

Seungri looked very young suddenly, a little scared.  “How could I ever think that I didn’t love you?” he asked Jiyong in a small, shaking voice.

Jiyong froze, then his eyes lit up, color returning to his cheeks.  He sucked in a breath that seemed to fill his whole chest, his body quivering with energy.  “You love me?” he asked breathlessly.  Then, he threw himself onto Seungri, wrapping him up in a giant hug, pressing wet kisses around his neck.

Seungri laughed, balancing himself against Jiyong’s weight, and reaching up to hug him back.  “Is it okay?” he asked a little desperately.  “If I love you?”  “Will you really always love me just a little more than the others?”

Jiyong grabbed Seungri’s face in his hands, looking seriously into his eyes.  “You will always be first, to me,” he said, then planted a kiss onto Seungri’s half-open mouth.  Jiyong giggled, then jumped up, so Seungri had to catch him as Jiyong threw his legs around Seungri’s waist, and held onto him tightly.  Seungri laughed and tried to pull Jiyong’s arm down off his neck, but gave up after a moment.

“Can we at least get into the room before you jump me?” he asked.  Jiyong kissed his neck again, then jumped back down, sliding his arm around Seungri’s waist, and holding onto his pants.  “You can’t complain if I hold you like this?” Jiyong looked at Seungri flirtatiously.

Seungri smiled and slid his arm around Jiyong, so that they both had each other by the waist.  “Only if I can hold you like this,” he said a little shyly.

Jiyong tightened his grip on Seungri’s waist.  “Let’s go home,” he said, smiling so hard his gums were bare. 

“Anything,” Seungri said, starting to walk toward their room.

“No,” Jiyong said.  “I want Everything,” his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Seungri turned back to him, and kissed the top of Jiyong’s head.  “Fine,” he said, “Everything.” 

They got into the room without incident, and Seungri turned on the light.  He turned his face toward the wall, suddenly bashful.  “Can we just sleep, tonight?” he asked Jiyong.

He peeked at Jiyong standing next to him, not wanting to meet his eyes.  “I mean, it’s been rough.  And that man,” Seungri had to stop, rage filling him, his nostrils flaring white, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.  “That man, and those guys were crazy.  And, I don’t want you to ever think of it again, but tonight…”  He looked at Jiyong now, staring right into his deep brown eyes. 

“Tonight, I just need to know that you’re okay.  Maybe, you need to know that you’re okay.”  He ran out of words now, voice trailing off.  Jiyong reached up a hand and stroked his cheek.

“I may need you to hold me for a while,” Jiyong agreed.  “Or, I may need to be alone for a while.  I don’t know what I want, because my head is messed up.  But tonight,” he smiled blindingly at Seungri, “tonight, can we hold each other?”

“And say you love me, a lot,”  Jiyong demanded happily.

Seungri laughed and looked away at the wall, shy again.

“And stop looking away from me,” Jiyong was petulant.  “You always look away.  Never look away from me.  Never again.”

Seungri looked back into Jiyong’s warm eyes, so close now.  He nodded.  “Never again,” and a tear slipped down his cheek.

Jiyong stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Seungri.  "Is it really so hard, to love me?" 

"It's scary," Seungri whispered.  "So, so scary.  You have all the power."

Jiyong barked a laugh.  "Who has all the power?" he asked.  "You control me.  You always have.  Ever since I fell in love with you, watching that stupid drama."

Seungri laughed, relaxing again.  "It wasn't that stupid," he said.  "At least it got you to talk to me.  The first time in three months!"

They were both relaxed and laughing now.  Jiyong punched Seungri in the shoulder.  "And, you didn't even like my kiss in the closet."

Seungri looked amazed.  "We had an audience!  And, we were being filmed!  How could I like anything about that!"  He blushed.  "But, you were pretty hot."

Jiyong groaned.

"Bed, now, and I mean sleeping."  Jiyong threw off his clothes and pulled on his pajamas, yawning.  He climbed into bed, patting the mattress next to him.  "I'm gonna hold you all night, and I hope you're miserable, thinking about how long you made me wait for you."

Seungri finished changing and climbed into the bed, the two wrapping themselves around each other contentedly.  Seungri kissed the top of Jiyong's head, loving the softness of his hair.

 Jiyong snuggled into Seungri's chest and sighed, "Everything," as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Seungri snorted softly and pulled Jiyong closer.  "Everything," he agreed, his eyes drifting closed as he joined Jiyong in sleep.


	10. The morning after the nightmare

Seungri woke up in the darkness.  He’d heard a gasp from Jiyong, but now the room was quiet.  He turned over to where Jiyong was huddled in the blankets, wrapped up like a little mummy, his arms holding onto an extra pillow and the blankets wound tightly around his legs.

Jiyong shook his head violently and bit his lip, drawing blood.  He moaned, and a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Seungri scooted over next to Jiyong, not touching him.  “Jiyong,” he whispered.  “Kwon Jiyong.”

Jiyong strained against the blanket and tossed his head back and forth.  “No…” he mumbled fearfully, kicking his legs in the bindings and grunting in his exertion as the blankets caught and held him.  Jiyong dropped his head forward against the pillow, panting and whining.

“Jiyong!” Seungri said louder.  Jiyong jumped, but didn’t wake up.  Seungri got out of the bed and went around to the other side, where he carefully reached out to loosen the blankets.  As soon as he was free, Jiyong’s face relaxed and he rolled onto his other side, breathing deeply.

Seungri sat on the edge of the bed, a worried frown on his face as he watched Jiyong sleep.  The strain was gone from Jiyong’s face, and his breath came even and deep.   After a moment, Seungri went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. 

He sat on the bed and carefully dotted the sweat from Jiyong’s face, then wiped the blood from his lip.  Jiyong finally opened his eyes then.  He sleepily asked, “What’re you doing?”  Seungri smiled at him, gently.  “Hush, now.  Go back to sleep.”

Jiyong smiled back and yawned.  “Come sleep with me?”  Seungri loved that crooked smile.  “Sure,” he said, and put the washcloth on the side table.  Jiyong’s eyes were barely open as Seungri eased himself back into bed. 

Jiyong gathered him into a tight hug, pressing their cheeks together.  “What’re you doing up in the middle of the night, anyway,” he grouched.  Jiyong kissed Seungri’s cheek, then relaxed his head onto Seungri’s chest and fell asleep. 

Seungri stroked Jiyong’s arms where they held him, and softly petted the top of his head.  He breathed in deeply himself, then gathered Jiyong closer to him, strong arms protecting Jiyong from the world.

It was a while before he fell asleep, but he woke to a warm wet tongue in his ear.

“What the-?” was his startled exclamation as he came out of a sound sleep, sitting up in the bed and banging his face into Jiyong’s chin.  Jiyong grabbed him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “Good morning, Princess.  You gonna sleep all day?”

The sun was indeed bright, streams of it cutting across the bed and throwing shadows around the room.  Seungri groaned and lay his head back down on the pillow.  “I don’t want to get up,” he complained.

Jiyong ran his tongue up Seungri’s ear again.  “You don’t have to get up.  Just stay in bed, with me,” mischief in his tone.

Seungri groaned again.  “No,” he said.  “You have no idea what I went through last night.  I don’t want to play with you this morning.”

Jiyong frowned.  “Weren’t you sleeping here all night?  Did you have a bad dream or something?”

Seungri screwed his eyes up tight against the sun, throwing his arm over his face.  “Not me.  You.  So, you should leave me alone and let me sleep.”

“I had a bad dream last night?”  Jiyong laughed, then pulled the sheets down off Seungri, tickling his sides.  “I slept great last night!  You should play with me.”

Seungri twitched from side to side as Jiyong tickled him, finally throwing himself up and over Jiyong, pinning him forcefully to the bed by his arms and breathing heavily into Jiyong’s upturned face.  Jiyong looked up at him with burning eyes, suddenly still.  “Kiss me,” he begged.

And, Seungri, knowing it was the wrong thing to do, lowered his face to Jiyong’s full lips and gently pressed a kiss into them, losing himself in the heavenly sweetness.  Jiyong moaned and parted his lips, running his tongue over Seungri’s mouth until Seungri, too, parted his lips and their tongues entwined, rubbing against each other in a slow glide that made all the blood rush into Seungri’s cock.

Seungri broke off the kiss, pressing his face into Jiyong’s neck and gasping for breath.  Jiyong wriggled under him.  “Seungri,” he whined.  “Seungri don’t stop.”

Seungri nipped at the smooth skin of Jiyong’s neck, then pulled the skin in between his teeth and gently sucked on it until it grew warm and acidic.  Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat, and Seungri could feel Jiyong’s cock harden against his leg.  He felt himself harden more in response, and fought the urge to rub against him, gritting his teeth and pulling away from Jiyong’s softness.

Seungri sat up and took a deep shuddering breath, clenching his fists to get himself under control, and forcing himself to breathe slowly, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

Seungri stared seriously into Jiyong’s eyes.  “You had a nightmare last night,” he repeated slowly, so Jiyong would listen.  “Scared the shit out of me.”

Seungri reached out a hand and brushed his thumb over Jiyong’s swollen bottom lip, rubbing a spot of dry blood.  “And, you bit your lip.  And, I couldn’t help you.”

Jiyong looked up into Seungri’s worried face.  “Really?” he asked in disbelief.  He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, wincing when he hit the sore spot.  “I guess I really did bite my lip.”  He frowned up at Seungri.  “Did I scare you?  I’m sorry.”

Seungri groaned again and held his head in his hands.  “Don’t be sorry, you fool.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry you had a nightmare.  I’m sorry you have a reason for nightmares.”

Seungri rubbed his head and sighed.

“I can’t stand that you had a nightmare and that I couldn’t leap right into your head and fight your demons for you.  Because you know I’ll fight any demon you have, right?”  Seungri turned and stared seriously into Jiyong’s brown eyes, his sincerity making Jiyong tremble.

Jiyong reached out to hold one of Seungri’s hands, his eyes suddenly wet with tears.  “Will you?” he whispered.  “Will you fight for me, Seungri?  Do you really want me that much?”  Jiyong held his breath, and then relaxed as Seungri nodded his dark head.

He gripped Seungri’s hand harder.  “Just stay with me,” Jiyong begged.  “Just stay with me, and love me.  I don’t need anything else.”

Seungri pulled Jiyong into a fierce hug.  “I’m here,” he said.  “I’m here, and I’ll always love you.”

Jiyong giggled, rubbing his cheek against Seungri’s.  “I love to hear you say that!”  Jiyong twisted around, sitting so they were facing each other, noses almost touching.  “Say it again,” he demanded, and waited patiently.  Seungri frowned at Jiyong.

“Why do I always have to say it?  Alright, fine, I love you!” he declared sheepishly.  Jiyong pressed short little kisses all around Seungri’s face.  “Seungri loves me!” he repeated.  Jiyong caught Seungri’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss.  “And, I love Seungri!”

Seungri laughed, pulling Jiyong all the way onto his lap.  “Are you always going to be this difficult?”

Jiyong smiled, joy lighting his face.  “Always,” he said.  “And, I will always want more Seungri.”

Seungri relaxed.  It was hard to worry about Jiyong when he was so happy.

Jiyong put his arms around Seungri’s neck and tilted his head up at him.  “Love me,” he ordered happily.  “Love me, now,” and he brought his lips up next to Seungri’s, waiting for Seungri to claim them.

“But, what if,” Seungri started. 

“I want you.  Now,” Jiyong said again, and caught Seungri’s lips with his, holding Seungri’s head by the roots of his hair as he devoured his lips, nibbling and sucking at the plump flesh.  Seungri moaned and wrapped his arms around Jiyong, pulling him tight against his chest.

Jiyong spun little kisses around Seungri’s face: eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, then slipped his tongue inside Seungri’s mouth and ran it over his teeth, rubbing every crevice thoroughly, cleaning every tooth.  Jiyong moaned deep in his throat as Seungri thrust back with his tongue, twisting their tongues together tightly, and raking his hands down Jiyong’s back to clench him firmly by the sides.

Jiyong broke off the kiss to gasp for air, running his hands down the sides of Seungri’s face and holding his cheeks.  They both panted and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, then Jiyong smiled at Seungri, who couldn’t help but smile back at the twinkle in Jiyong’s eye.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Seungri complained.  “I think you’re a nine-tailed fox.”

Jiyong smiled again, mischievously, then shifted, straddling Seungri.  He reached between them and stroked Seungri’s hard length in his pants, watching Seungri’s face and laughing quietly when Seungri threw his head back and inhaled sharply.

“Jiyong, please.”  Seungri frowned as he struggled to form words that made sense.  Jiyong rubbed the head of Seungri’s penis with his palm as the heavy member strained against the material.  He leaned forward and unbuttoned Seungri’s shirt with his free hand, and then ran his tongue up Seungri’s chest, his neck, his ear.  He kissed Seungri’s ear and licked it, sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting until Seungri’s hands gripped him hard, nails biting into Jiyong’s skin.

Jiyong slipped his hand down Seungri’s stomach and into his pants, skimming his fingers over the sac, then he grasped Seungri’s dick and slid firmly up the shaft, rubbing the pre-cum around the crown with his thumb.

“Ahhhh,” Seungri groaned, thoroughly seduced, eyes heavy and lidded, desire the only thought left in his brain.  Seungri shifted, dumping Jiyong onto the bed, and then pulled off their clothes as quickly as he could.  He heard Jiyong’s pants rip as he wrenched them off him, but was satisfied to see Jiyong laying in his bed in all of his pale glorious tattooed nakedness, his cock rising like a flag from his slender frame.

Seungri ran his hands over Jiyong, up his long legs, his buttocks and stomach, then back down to slide his hands along Jiyong’s cock.  Jiyong stared up at him.  “Make love to me,” he demanded quietly.  “Please.”

Seungri nodded, and bent to take Jiyong’s length into his mouth.  Jiyong shuddered and trembled under his hands.  Seungri gripped the base of Jiyong’s cock and rubbed up and down while his mouth sucked at the crown.  He ran his tongue around the head, loving the way Jiyong’s penis twitched and strained as it grew harder. 

Jiyong gripped Seungri by the hair.  “Yes,” he panted, pulling at Seungri’s hair and making him wince.  Seungri gripped him under the ass and worked his cock with his mouth, up and down the shaft, wetting the base with his tongue, sucking strongly at him until Jiyong was writhing underneath him.

Seungri looked up at Jiyong’s lidded gaze.  “Top or bottom?” he asked.  Jiyong smiled.  “Can’t we do both?”  Seungri smiled back and kissed the inside of Jiyong’s thigh, nipping at the soft skin there.  “We could do that.”  Seungri kissed the hollow next to Jiyong’s penis, then his stomach.  He rubbed his hands over Jiyong’s belly and sides, marveling at how small his waist was, and how perfectly he fit in his hands.

Seungri kept kissing his way up Jiyong’s body, leaving a wet trail as he stopped to suck and bite each nipple, then finally he was lying facing Jiyong.  He pulled Jiyong against him, and Jiyong’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly, their dicks warm, wet and hard against each another.  Jiyong pulled in a long breath.  They stared at each other, falling into one another’s eyes.

Seungri leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss onto Jiyong’s waiting mouth, then rubbed their stubbly cheeks together.  Their breathing was loud in the quiet room. 

“I love you, Jiyong.  It breaks my heart how much I love you.”

Jiyong felt a tear slip down his face.  His lips formed, “I love you,” but what came out was a quiet sob.   
Seungri turned so their eyes were boring into each other again.  “Are you crying?  Don’t start that shit, or I’ll be crying, too.”  But, he was already crying, a tear streaking down his face.

Jiyong reached up and wiped the tear away, then ran his hand gently over Seungri’s face, over his forehead and down his cheek, then so softly over his lips that Seungri barely felt the caress.  Another tear slid down Jiyong’s cheek, and he smiled.  Seungri thought if the sun hadn’t been shining that Jiyong’s smile could have lit the room. 

Seungri said quietly, “You are so beautiful, Oppa.” 

Jiyong giggled at the word, “Oppa.”  Then, Seungri giggled, too, their bellies quivering against each other as they laughed.

Jiyong smoothed Seungri’s hair, and then put his hands on Seungri’s shoulders, leaning back to press his hips even harder against Seungri.  Seungri sucked in a breath at the pressure on his dick.  “You feel so good,” Jiyong said.  “You’re so warm.”

Seungri leaned over to the side table and snatched the bottle of lube that was sitting there.  “I came prepared,” he said.  Seungri squirted a little in his fingers, tossing the bottle to the side.  He held Jiyong close again, and slid his wet fingers in between Jiyong’s ass cheeks and rubbed the slickness over the top of the hole, around and around in circles, and finally deep into the hole itself. 

Jiyong held onto Seungri’s shoulders tightly, leaning his head forward to bite at the skin of Seungri’s neck as he rode up and down on Seungri’s fingers.  He gasped as Seungri added more fingers, and bit down hard when they pushed all the way up into him.

Seungri pulled away and rolled Jiyong onto his back, holding Jiyong’s legs in the air.  “You ready, baby?”  Jiyong nodded his head, the trust in his eyes making Seungri swallow hard. 

Seungri nodded back and pressed the tip of his penis firmly into Jiyong.  Jiyong gasped, and reached down to grip Seungri’s thighs.  Seungri worked the tip slowly in and out, Jiyong moaning softly.  Seungri leaned forward and kissed Jiyong, and while their mouths were glued together, he thrust his cock quickly up and into Jiyong’s ass.  Jiyong gasped into Seungri’s mouth, and Seungri swallowed the noise, rubbing their tongues together over and over while he slowly started thrusting in and out.

Jiyong threw his head back and clenched Seungri’s shoulders with his fingers, Seungri watching the pain and pleasure flit across Jiyong’s face.  “So beautiful,” Seungri whispered, then thrust harder, driving himself all the way in, feeling his cock throb inside Jiyong’s warmth and Jiyong’s muscles ripple in a spasm of delight.

Jiyong writhed under him, thrashing his head back and forth.  “More,” he pleaded.

Seungri sat back up on his knees and pulled himself away from Jiyong.  “Turn over,” he ordered.

Jiyong gladly flipped onto his belly, raising his bottom in the air, and Seungri grabbed his hips up to pull him close.  As Seungri pressed the tip of his penis against Jiyong, he heard him gasp.  Seungri froze, becoming suddenly aware of what he was doing and remembering the fears that had gripped Jiyong in the middle of the night.

He ran his hand down Jiyong’s back.  “You okay, baby?” he asked urgently, wishing he could see Jiyong’s face.  In his mind, Seungri saw Jiyong standing in the shower shivering, and he hated himself that he could push things this far without thinking.

“Jiyong?” Worry was thick in his voice.

Jiyong turned his head toward Seungri.  “Why’d you stop?” he complained.  Jiyong wiggled his bottom against Seungri, pushing in Seungri’s tip with his efforts.

Seungri breathed a sigh of relief.  “I was worried,” he said.  “I thought,” he stopped himself, shame thick in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Jiyong said, frowning.  “Maybe I need to be careful, but, I’m fine right now.”  Jiyong pressed back a little harder and Seungri gasped as Jiyong slipped a little further over his dick’s sensitive head.

“Are you okay?  Can we fuck now?”  Jiyong sounded irritated.

Seungri relaxed, relieved.  Jiyong was obviously fine.  He laughed as the worry shifted off him.

“You want me to fuck you?” Seungri asked, pressing a little against Jiyong’s ass.  Jiyong shivered deliciously, and rubbed his hips seductively against Seungri’s thick dick.

“Fuck me, baby,” he moaned breathlessly.

Seungri raked his fingers down Jiyong’s back.  “You want me?  You want me in you?”

Jiyong shivered again.  “Please, Seungri.”

Seungri sat back on his heels.  He rubbed his hands over Jiyong’s ass, tickling the hole with his thumb.  Then, his tongue replaced his thumb, and Jiyong collapsed, groaning into the bed as Seungri teased him, invading him over and over again with skillful strokes, warm and wet.

Seungri loved the little noises Jiyong made as he thrust in and out with his mouth.  He loved that this beautiful boy was his and falling apart in his bed.  But inside, he simmered quietly, angry and frustrated that he was helpless to fix Jiyong’s fears or stop his nightmares.

He reached down and twisted Jiyong’s nipple, Jiyong trembling with pain and desire, and thrusting back against him.  Seungri reached forward and stroked Jiyong’s twitching dick, Jiyong groaning in reply. 

When Seungri felt Jiyong getting close, he stopped and hauled Jiyong up so he could give him a big, rough kiss, then he pushed him back down onto the bed so Jiyong's legs hung off the side and Seungri stood behind him.   He put a hand on Jiyong’s back, and said quietly, “You tell me right away if I need to stop.  Okay?”

“Seungri!” Jiyong complained.  Seungri held himself against Jiyong’s entrance. 

“Deal?” he asked patiently.

“Seungri,” groaned Jiyong.  “Yes!  Deal.  Deal!”  Jiyong pushed back against Seungri as Seungri gave a push and settled himself inside Jiyong’s heat.

“Yesss,” Jiyong groaned.  Seungri pushed in again, a long stroke that lodged him all the way in, then set up a slow glide in and out, making Jiyong hiss in pleasure.  Seungri rubbed Jiyong’s dick where it stuck off the side of the bed, grasping the head and rolling it in his hand.

Jiyong moaned with need and thrust back against him, eyes closed in pleasure.

“Never leave me at a party again,” Seungri said roughly, though in his mind he knew he was the one who had left.  “Never fuck anyone else unless I am there,” thinking about Jiyong fucking the cute purple pixie girl out in the alley.  Each time he spoke he thrust hard into Jiyong so that the whole bed shook, and Jiyong gasped in pleasure.

Seungri pulled hard on Jiyong’s dick.  “Never love anyone more than me,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, unshed tears, jealousy and frustrated anger.

“Just you,” Jiyong moaned.  “Just you, baby.  Only you,” Jiyong moaned.  Seungri grabbed Jiyong’s hips and road him hard.  “Only me,” he repeated, slamming into him.  “Only ever me.”

Jiyong’s hands fisted in the bedsheets, his face suffused with pleasure.  “Yes, baby.  Like that.  Like that.”   Jiyong was panting and sweating.  He groaned, “I’m coming!” and Seungri pushed himself in to the hilt as he watched the beautiful white cum pump out of Jiyong and drip onto the floor.

He gave a couple more thrusts and then he collapsed, too, body spent.  He gathered Jiyong’s sweating body close to him and they both lay panting together.

Seungri shifted and let himself slip out of Jiyong, then pulled them both up onto the bed so they were spooning, Jiyong curled up and Seungri curled over him, with his face buried in the back of Jiyong’s neck.

Jiyong heard a sob, and felt warm tears slip down his back.  Seungri held Jiyong tightly as the sobs shook him.

“I’m so sorry, Jiyong.   I’m so sorry I left you.  I’m so sorry I get jealous of you.” 

Jiyong stroked his hands where Seungri held him.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t save you before any of that happened.”

Jiyong stroked Seungri’s hands and arms until Seungri’s grip loosened, and then he turned around and held Seungri’s wet face against his chest, stroking his damp hair until Seungri was quiet.

“You are mine,” Jiyong said firmly.  “And, I’m jealous of you, too.  Sometimes I’m the one who acts stupid.  So, stop this, okay?”  Jiyong pulled Seungri’s face up and stared down into his eyes, smoothing the sticky hair away from his eyes, and wiping his tears with his fingers.

“You are mine.  I love you, baby.  We’ll be okay.” 

Seungri stared up into those beautiful brown eyes.  He felt like his soul was open and Jiyong was looking right into it.  He breathed his pain out, wishing they never had to leave this room, never had to let anyone between them again.  He reached up a hand to touch Jiyong’s cheek.

“You tell me when you need me, and I’ll be there.  Even on a bad day, I’ll be there.  You know, right?”

Jiyong smiled.  “I know.” 

Seungri felt the tears start again, and he hid his face back against Jiyong’s chest.  It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep, and no time at all before someone was banging on the door and yelling that they needed to get ready for the show.

They woke to find themselves nose to nose, breathing the same air.  They smiled at each other.  Seungri pressed a kiss onto Jiyong’s forehead.  Jiyong stroked his cheek.  “I love you, Oppa,” they both said at the same time, and then grinned like fools.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
